El número tres
by vinnesa
Summary: Ginny ha estudiado periodismo mágico.Para un reportaje logra colarse en el vestuario del equipo de quidditch,pero un famoso y atractivo jugador la pilla in-fraganti.Termina con la falda desgarrada,empapada,huyendo tras la mejor ducha de su vidaTERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J. y a su magnífico y mágico mundo.**

Cap.1

Una muchacha pelirroja consiguió colarse entre la muchedumbre. Recibía golpes y empujones, y en algún momento llegó a pensar que no aguantaría un segundo más y que acabaría sacando la varita para echarles a todos eso imbéciles un encantamiento confundidor y dejarles atontados. Pero se contuvo. Ahora sólo faltaba que la que saliera mañana en la prensa fuera ella, tras haber arremetido contra todos esos fanáticos de quidditch. Se permitió el lujo de sonreír tras imaginarse con la varita empuñada saltando por encima del enorme hombretón que tenía delante.

Un golpe en la cabeza con lo que parecía ser un sujetador de tremendas dimensiones la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Fírmamelo, Oliver!-chillaba la dueña del sujetador mientras lo blandía en el aire a modo de bandera.-¡O si quieres mejor fírmame las…!

Con todo el disimulo que le fue posible, Ginny había golpeado el abdomen de la chica con el codo.

No cesaron los empujones. Ginny Weasley pensó que moriría aplastada. Respiraba entrecortadamente y le pesaba de sobremanera el bolso. No se lo pensó dos veces, y cuando vio un pequeño resquicio de espacio entre las piernas de un hombre, se zambulló por allí.

-Oh, genial…voy de mal en peor.-dijo al ser empujada violentamente contra una puerta de metal. Una idea descabellada le pasó por la cabeza.- ¿Y si…?

Un segundo más tarde, tras realizar un alohomora, la pelirroja se encontraba cerrando suavemente la puerta (desde dentro).

Llevó la mano derecha a su bolso, del que sacó una pequeña grabadora de mano muggle. Presionó el botoncito rojo, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

-Son las nueve y media. No se cómo…pero creo que acabo de colarme en el vestuario del equipo de los Puddlemere United. -Suspiró.- Espero que no sea muy ilegal hacer esto. Acabamos de presenciar un partido magnífico por parte de este equipo, la liga ya tiene nombre. Cabe destacar la espectacular actuación del bateador Jenkins y del que parece imbatible…Oliver Wood. Sólo han conseguido traspasar sus aros en dos ocasiones en las casi tres horas que a durado el partido.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-¡Mierda!-murmuró la pelirroja mientras guardaba la grabadora rápidamente en su bolso. Intentó esconderse pero no se pudo mover. Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y contempló con hastío que su falda se había quedado enganchada a la puerta cerrada. Se dispuso a sacar la varita del bolso, pero la voz volvió a escucharse.

Levantó lentamente la cabeza y se quedó momentáneamente aturdida. Al fondo del pasillo, un chico la observaba con atención. Estaba empapado y cubierto únicamente con una minúscula toalla blanca. Ginny intentó desviar la mirada de los formados músculos de su abdomen o de sus fuertes brazos todavía repletos de gotitas de agua pero le resultó bastante difícil. Llevaba el cabello corto y empapado. Mientras se acercaba a ella (-por merlín…se está acercando!) Ginny clavó su mirada en su rostro. Los ojos claros la miraban intesamente, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y medio sonreían. Tenía el labio superior hinchado, pues una quaffle la había parado con la cara.

-¿Estás autorizada para estar aquí?- preguntó el muchacho cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente.

-Vale, no lo niego, hemos ganado y eso está muy bien- pensaba Oliver mientras se enjabonaba la cabeza- ¿Pero no pueden entender que por una puñetera vez no quiera ir a festejarlo?¡Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar! Todavía no he decidido si quiero pasarme a los Halcones. Vale que sea una oferta tentadora, me van a pagar más…pero voy a tener que dejar Londres. Este año no me ha ido nada mal…¿Por qué tendría que irme ahora del equipo que me ha dado todo? ¿Y por qué necesitan que les de una respuesta tan rápida? Sólo me quedan cuatro días para decidirme y…

Oyó un ruido, como un murmullo continuado. ¿Qué demonios era eso? A los chicos ya les había dejado bastante claro que se fueran a festejar la victoria sin él, así que en esos momentos no debería haber nadie rondando por el vestuario. Frunció el ceño, cerró el grifo, cogió una toalla y salió de la ducha.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó.

Cuando salió se quedó paralizado. Una preciosidad susurraba algo a una de las puertas de emergencia. La chica era pelirroja. Tenía el largo cabello brillante, que le caía por la espalda formando unos desordenados rizos. Llevaba una camiseta negra que se ceñía generosamente a su cuerpo, una falda blanca y sandalias oscuras. ¿Quién era? Tenía que averiguarlo.

-¿Estás autorizada para estar aquí?

Unos ojos intensamente azules le devolvieron la mirada. Respiraba entrecortadamente, quizás estaba asustada por que la hubieran pillado. No era la primera vez que alguien conseguía colarse en los vestuarios.

Oliver sonrió. ¿De qué demonios le sonaba esa chica? Antes de que pudiera pensarlo más detenidamente oyeron pasos.

-¡Oliver!-distinguió la voz del entrenador.- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

-¡Vamos!-susurró agarrando a la misteriosa chica de la mano y tirando de ella. La chica se soltó.- ¿Quieres que te pillen?- le preguntó exasperado.-¡Se te va a caer el pelo!

-¡Estoy enganchada!-contestó la chica.-No puedo abrir la puerta.

Se retiró un poco para que el chico comprobara que la falda se había enganchado con la puerta.

-Espera- dijo Oliver. Agarró una parte de la tela y dio un fuerte tirón, que la desgarró y la chica pudo andar. Volvió a coger a la chica de la mano y la arrastró a las duchas. Se metieron los dos en una ducha individual y cerraron la puerta.

-Oliver…-volvió a oírse la voz del entrenador desde el pasillo- ¿Estás ahí? Quiero ver como va el hinchazón de tu cara.

Ginny y Oliver, apretados dentro del reducido espacio de la ducha se miraron. Ella estaba realmente asustada. La iban a pillar.

Oliver contempló ensimismado cómo ella se mordía fervientemente el labio y sonriendo con picardía abrió el grifo de la ducha a la vez que el entrenador entraba en la estacia. Se llevó un dedo a los labios.

-Tranquilo Bob, mi cara está bien.- Oliver levantó la voz- Y no, no voy esta vez…eh…quedado con mi madre para cenar.

Dentro del cúbiculo de la ducha, Ginny sonrió.

-¿Todavía sigues a remojo, muchacho?Está bien, dale recuerdos a tu madre de mi parte. Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento.

Abandonó el vestuario silbando alegremente. A pesar de que ello, Ginny y Oliver continuaron con la misma posición de alerta, demasiado juntos y bajo el agua.

Ginny estaba completamente empapada. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, bajo el grifo, para poder dominar sus rizos. Cerró los ojos. No le parecía real estar en la misma ducha que el jugador, que se encontraba en un estado de semi-desnudez.

Oliver no le quitaba la vista de encima. Estaba tan ocupado con el quiddtch que apenas tenía tiempo para nada más, ni siquiera para las mujeres. No podía recordar la última vez que se había acostado con una. ¿Dos meses atrás? Tampoco podía dejar de recorrer sus curvas con la mirada. El agua la recorría con seducción: su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, sus piernas..

Con el tirón de la falda le había arrancado un buen cacho de tela y podía ver su ropa interior de color negro.

Estaba más excitado de lo que había estado nuca. Alargó su mano derecha y acarició con suavidad la pierna de la chica, desde la rodilla hacia arriba, dibujando pequeños círculos imaginarios con los dedos.

Ginny abrió los ojos. Tragó saliva. Ambos sonrieron. Un acuerdo silencioso. A la vez, inclinaron sus cabezas hacia delante y sus bocas se encontraron en un beso hambriento y húmedo.

Siguió acariciándola dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia el interior del muslo de la chica. Le acarició por encima de la ropa interior. Ginny gimió. Oliver la besó con ansiedad mientras descendía suavemente las braguitas negras de la chica por sus piernas.

Con una mano, Ginny acercó el rostro del guardián al suyo y con un ágil movimiento de la otra le quitó la única prenda que él llevaba y la tiró al suelo. El chico sonrió sin dejar de besarla. Notaba su miembro duro rozándole la piel. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Oliver la hizo separar un poco las piernas y la penetró lentamente y con deleite. Los dos gimieron. Las penetraciones eran lentas, los dos gemían suavemente incapaces de contenerse. Él la elevó sin esfuerzo y ella le rodeó con sus piernas sin separar un milímetro sus labios. Ginny comenzó a desabrocharse a sí misma los botones superiores de su camiseta y se la sacó por la cabeza, quedando al descubierto su sujetador.

Oliver admiró sus pechos grandes y firmes y con un gruñido, sin dejar de penetrarla comenzó a lamerlos con determinación. Fue ella misma la que se quitó el sujetador para que él pudiera realizar más a fondo su cometido. Ella comenzó a gemir con fuerza y se aferró a él mientras sus cuerpos se movían más rápidamente, acompasados. Oliver intentó ahogar los gemidos de la chica en su boca. Le agradó verla disfrutar de aquélla manera. Con los ojos cerrados y casi gritando cada vez que él la embestía con fuerza. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella y comenzó a moverse con rapidez. Ambos jadeaban sin poder evitaro, acariciándose el uno al otro sin parar. Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par y arañó la espalda del chico con fuerza cuando la invadió una explosión de placer por todo el cuerpo. Oliver pegó más su cuerpo al de ella y realizó los últimos e intensos movimientos.

Poco a poco el ritmo cesó. Suavemente, Oliver la depositó en el suelo y la besó con lentitud.

Tras corresponerle al beso, Ginny utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarse de él. Quedaron frente a frente, todavía respirando con dificultad y mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó Ginny.

Oliver sonrió.

-Me encantaría saber responder a esa pregunta.- añadió el jugador de quidditch.

Tras el momento de desenfreno ambos se encontraban un poco avergonzados. Ginny se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Debo de estar loca…-murmuró mientras se separaba del muchacho y recogía sus cosas. Las piernas le temblaban y tenía al pulso a doscientos por hora- Completamente pirada…

-Lo siento…yo no debería…haber…- Oliver se sentía fatal. Nunca se había acostado con una seguidora.

-¿Qué no deberías haber hecho qué? Yo no te he detenido en ningún momento, no te atormentes- Sonrió antes de abrir la puerta de la ducha y salir de ella.

Oliver se quedó sólo dentro de la ducha, con cara de atontado y sonriendo ligeramente. Se apresuró a cerrar el grifo y salir detrás de pelirroja había cogido una de las toallas limpias y se había envuelto en ella. Se estaba secando el pelo con ayuda de la varita. Recorrió al chico de arriba abajo con la mirada.

-No es que no me guste verte desnudo pero…ya estas rozando el exhibicionismo.

Oliver se sonrojó un poco y se apresuró a coger una toalla.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que no deberías haber echo?- siguió hablando ella.- Romperme la falda…era mi favorita.- dijo examinando lo que quedaba de la falda blanca.

-Lo siento- Seguía ensimismado con todos los movimientos de la chica que había comenzado a secar todas sus prendas.

Ginny sonrió.

-En fin…veamos que tenemos aquí- dijo metiendo una mano en el bolso. Cuando la sacó, comenzó a tirar y poco a poco fueron saliendo unos ajustados pantalones negros.- Esto servirá.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Ginny asintió.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ginny se quedó perpleja. Comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. ¡No sabe quién soy!¿Qué va a pensar cuando lo descubra? ¡La menor de los Weasley!

-Será mejor que no lo sepas- se sorpendió a si misma contestando. Terminó de vestirse a toda prisa y se encaminó hacia la puerta. ¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

Pero se había olvidado de los buenos reflejos del guardián. La agarró.

-Creo que yo soy el más indicado para decidir si es mejor que lo sepa o no. Y quiero saberlo. Me suenas un montón pero no consigo relacionarte con ningún nombre. ¡Se que nos conocemos!

-Pues vas a tener que averiguarlo tu solito porque no pienso decírtelo. No te alegrarías de saber quién soy, créeme.

Se encaminó hacia la salida. Retrocedió un par de pasos, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se escabulló de allí.

Oliver sonrió mientras le veía marcharse.

-Pues claro que pienso hacerlo, preciosa…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? Espero que os haya gustado un poco, lo sé…a veces se me va un poco la olla verdad?y escribo este tipo de cosas tan raras.**

**Este va a ser mi primer mini-fic! No quiero que tenga más de cinco capítulos porque los fics largos me cuesta mucho actualizarlos…llego a un punto en el que me bloqueo y nada…que me cuesta mucho arrancarlos.**

**Por eso he decidido hacer un fic cortito, para ver si así soy capaz de terminarlo. Y de actualizar más a menudo, que es mi TREMENDO Y GRAN fallo.**

**Pues eso, que espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestra opinión. Ya sea tirándome tomates, lechugas, o la frutería entera de vuestro barrio vale?**

**Un saludito a todos!**

**vinnesa**


	2. Chapter 2

-mmmm

-mmmm..mmmm-una chica de largos y alborotados cabellos pelirrojos se arrebujó entre sus mantas. Abrió un ojo echó una mirada al despertador muggle de su mesilla. Las seis. Todavía le quedaba una hora para tener que levantarse. ¿Por qué demonios se había despertado?

Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Un rayo de sol la estaba molestando.

Se quedó un momento así. Con la respiración tranquila, y pensando en que volvería a dormirse.

Se equivocaba. Un golpeteo en la ventana le hizo volver a asomar la cabeza de entre las sabanas.

-Quiero dormir…-hizo un puchero al percatarse de que era la lechuza del correo. En seguida llegarían las siguientes. Lanzando un par de improperios al aire se levantó pesadamente de la cama y abrió la ventana. La lechuza entró.

Ginny le quitó los sobrecitos de las patas.

-Me toca revisión de varita…vaya…que pereza- dijo al leer la primera carta.- ¡Oh! Ya puedo ir a recoger mi escoba del taller! Que bien, ya la echaba de menos.

Cogió un par de chucherías lechuciles de un tarro y se las dio a la lechuza que las devoró al instante. Le agarró suavemente el dedo con el pico y emprendió el vuelo. Ginny la contempló alejarse. Hacía un día precioso, aunque quizás demasiado calor para su gusto, menudo agosto llevaban. Vio tres borrones acercándose a ella en el cielo.

A pesar de haber echo las prácticas en un periódico deportivo ( El Bateador) Ginny, sabiendo que un periodista tiene que estar lo más informado posible de la actualidad, se había suscrito a varias ediciones. Entre ellas, El Profeta, Corazón de Bruja, y El Bateador. Además de a varios periódicos y revistas muggles.

Después de recoger cada periódico y pagar a cada lechuza se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar.

-Total, ya no me voy a dormir…

Ginny había decidido vivir sola. Al principio se había planteado compartir piso con Luna y otras chicas, pero pronto desechó esa idea. Le gustaba ser independiente. Le gustaba tener absolutamente toda la casa decorada como a ella de daba la gana. Le gustaba tener un piso amplio y muy iluminado. El piso estaba en el centro de Londres, en un barrio muggle. Le gustaba estar rodeada de muggles y que ninguno de sus vecinos conociera nada de quién era, o quién era su familia o sus amigos. Y sobre todo le encantaba el hecho de que en el mundo muggle, Harry Potter no era famoso.

Harry y Ginny habían tenido una bonita relación de tres años desde que él terminara Hogwarts. Todo el mundo decía que esa relación apuntaba a boda. A Ginny le encantaba oír ese tipo de comentarios, ella estaba totalmente enamorada! Y él parecía estarlo también. O por lo menos lo estuvo hasta que Cho Chang comenzó a trabajar de secretaria en la oficina de Aurores.

Tres meses más tarde, Ginny se encontró a su novio discutiendo con su hermano en el pasillo.

-Aclárate de una vez…-decía el pelirrojo- pero como le hagas daño…te las verás conmigo.

Y a pesar de ser el mago que había derrotado al mago tenebroso más horrible de todos los tiempos, Ginny pudo comprobar que había cierto temor reflejado en los ojos de su novio. Y claro, atando cabos, ella también se asustó.

Quince días después, Harry rompía el corazón de Ginny en cachitos pequeñitos, pequeñitos. Y Ron le partía el labio a su mejor amigo de un puñetazo.

Una vez recuperada, Ginny solía sonreír al recordar lo sucedido. Ron era un buen hermano. Y el incidente quedó en eso. Después de lo ocurrido Harry y Ron habían seguido siendo los mejores amigos.

A Ginny le había dolido, mucho. Pero contrariamente a lo que pensaba la mitad d e la población mágica, ya lo había superado. ¡Por Merlín, Harry es un hombre, no un dios! Solía decir exasperada cuando alguien le insinuaba que quizás no lo hubiera olvidado.

-Y además, la tiene pequeña.- añadía. Bueno, eso sólo se lo había dicho a Hermione y a Luna. Y las tres se habían carcajeado a gusto después.

Por eso, mudarse al mundo muggle le había venido de maravilla. Y además Ginny había aprendido a camuflarse entre ellos y pasar desapercibida (Hermione le dio algunas clases como:

-Como sobrevivir en un supermercado.

-Los frigoríficos son tus amigos, no los hechices.

-No vale hacer trampa y cambiar el color del muñequito de los semáforos, puedes causar graves accidentes.

-Por qué no plantar un lazo del diablo en la maceta de la terraza. Ventajas e inconvenientes.

-Si silencias una ambulancia porque te molesta el ruido, también puedes causar accidentes.

-No puedes llevar un HINKIPUF?? A una peluquería de mascotas. (¿Por qué? ¡El también tiene derecho a estar mono!- había protestado.)

-TAMPOCO puedes ir pintando pasos de cebra por donde a ti te de la gana.

-Las monjas no son mortífagos con capucha, no las ataques.

-ALÉJATE DE LAS CARRETERAS…(-¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar tocarle el trasero a un policía?)

En fin…las clases habían sido largas pero había merecido la pena. Ahora Ginny podía pasar por una muggle en cualquier situación. (Aunque eso del metro todavía no le había quedado muy claro…).

Levantó la mirada en dirección a la ventana. En el camino se topó con…la grabadora.

Se puso colorada de inmediato al pensar en la noche anterior. Oliver Wood… Jamás lo habría pensado. Era…un ídolo de masas. La brujas adolescentes de medio mundo suspiraban por el (y las no tan adolescentes). Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, una voz tremendamente sensual y… un arte en…en eso…-pensó aún colorada. Acarició suavemente la grabadora. Anoche tras llegar al piso había comprobado que había estado grabando en todo momento. ¡Había grabado su encuentro! Antes de meterse a la cama lo había oído todo, poniéndose colorada hasta en el carné de aparición al escuchar los gemidos de ambos.

Y es que había sido algo brutal. Tan salvaje, tan irreal…¡apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras! Y había sido una de las mejores experiencias sexuales de su vida… ¿Por qué? No le podía haber pasado con un mago normal y corriente no, tenía que ser una reconocida estrella de quidditch. ¿Sentiría una atracción especial hacia los famosos? No… en su trabajo había conocido a otros famosos : cantantes, políticos, deportistas…

¿Y por qué demonios Oliver no la había reconocido? Ginny estaba acostumbrada a que toda la gente del mundo mágico la reconociera (y era algo que odiaba bastante). Primero por su hermano Percy, mano derecha del Ministro. Segundo por Sortilegios Weasley. Tercero por los libros de recetas de cocina mágica que había sacado su madre, que habían tenido un éxito abrumador. Y cuarto por ser la que casi- se casa con Harry Potter.

Siempre había odiado que la reconociesen por donde fuese, durante un tiempo estuvo planteándose hasta cambiar el color del pelo, que era su característica más fácil de reconocer. Y para una persona que no la hubiera importado que la reconociese…no tenía ni idea de quién era ella.

¿Qué iba a pensar Oliver si algún día llegaba a enterarse? ¿De que se había tirado a la menor de los Weasley, la familia mágica por excelencia?

-No, jamás tiene que enterarse- decía Ginny mientras se metía al baño, a ducharse.- No me he cruzado jamás con él, por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? No tiene forma de enterarse de quién soy.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Recapitulemos- decía Joey a Oliver, mientras se encaminaban al campo, escoba en mano.- ¿Te has acostado con una seguidora? ¿TÚ? No me hagas reír…

Oliver no sabía si pegarle un escobazo a su mejor amigo o esperar a que se montara en la escoba para derribarle de un placaje.

-¿Por qué te hace tanta gracia, si puede saberse?- arrugó el ceño.

-Vamos Oliver…Siempre has estado en contra de eso. Alguna de las pocas veces- pasó por alto la tosecilla falsa de su amigo tras decir la palabra "pocas"- que yo lo he hecho casi me matas. Sencillamente, no me lo creo.

Oliver le dirigió una mirada completamente seria. Joey, además del mejor bateador que había conocido era su mejor amigo. Tenía unos enormes brazos musculados. Era alto y tenía el pelo negro y alborotado. Aparte de acostarse alguna vez con alguna seguidora, no había nada más que poder reprocharle. Era un tipo legal, con principios. En asuntos de mujeres, no tenía amigos (siempre lo recordaba) pero fuera de ellos…era el mejor. Un tio agradable y bastante gracioso, pero que sabía ponerse serio cuando la situación lo requería. Y esta era una de esas situaciones.

-Vamos te lo estoy diciendo en serio- dijo Oliver.

-Esta bien- dijo Joey poniendo en blanco sus penetrantes ojos oscuros.- Supongamos que te creo: ¿Cómo surgió?

Oliver agachó la cabeza, abochornado. ¿Qué cómo surgió? No tenía ni idea, Había pasado sin más. Y todo porque él había puesto la mano en el musl…en el lugar equivocado. Pobre chica…¿qué estaría pensando de él en esos momentos? ¿Y si iba con el cuento a la prensa? Bueno, por lo menos así yo podría enterarme de su nombre- pensó. ¡No! No podía permitirse que ese asunto saliera a la luz. ¿Y si los Halcones retiraban su oferta? Con un escándalo de esas características…

-Tierra llamando a Oliver…¿Me recibes?- Joey pasó la mano por delante de los ojos del guardián, que parecía embobado.- Vamos…tan bien estuvo que te paralizas al recordarlo?- bromeó. Pero al ver la mirada de su amigo, preguntó:

-¿En serio?

Oliver asintió.

-¿Y có-como fue?- preguntó Joey completamente curioso.- ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién era ella?

-Fue brutal. En las duchas de los vestuarios después del partido. Todavía no se ni cómo surgió. Y lo peor…no tengo ni puñetera idea de quién era ella.

-Tranquilo, -dijo su amigo mientras pasaba una pierna sobre la escoba. -Tú dime su nombre y para esta noche te consigo su árbol genealógico si hace falta…tengo mis contactos.

-Lo haría si supiera su nombre..-contestó el guardián mientras él también montaba en las escoba.

-¿No le preguntaste ni siquiera el nombre? ¿Qué tipo de educación tienes? - Joey estaba indignado.- Ese son el tipo de cosas que igual podrías echarme en cara a mí pero tu…con esa cara de niño bueno…

-¡Se lo pregunté, vale! Pero no quiso decírmelo…huyó en cuanto se lo pregunté.

-Vale..esa tía es idiota. Primero se tira a un jugador de quidditch famoso, y luego huye…es una tontería porque está claro que si la pillaste en los vestuarios, ella sabía donde estaba. Y seguro que te conocería. Igual…igual lo que no quería es que tú la reconocieras a ella!!- ya habían emprendido el vuelo, estaban los dos suspendidos a seis metros de altura. Joey sonrió.- Si es que soy el mejor…

-¿Y por qué no iba a querer que la reconociera? Si fuera alguien conocido ya lo habría echo…nos besamos sabes? Y cuando besas a alguien sueles tener su cara cerca.

-Depende de donde la beses…-dijo el bateador sonriendo ampliamente.

-Vete a la mierda- dijo Oliver mirando enfadado a su amigo.

-Esta bien, no te enfades- añadió Joey- Pero no crees…que cabe la posibilidad…¿ de que ella te conociese de otra cosa a parte de ser jugador de quidditch? Ya sabes, algún campamento de verano de cuando eras un crío, de Hogwarts…de alguna fiesta…de alguna comida…dios mío! ¿y si es la novia de algún jugador? ¿O la hermana? ¿O la madre? Porque si dices que te suena y no sabes de qué…y además ella estaba en los vestuarios…

-Joey, deja de decir tonterías. No me he tirado a la novia de ninguno del equipo, y menos a alguna madre.- El chico de pelo negro rió a carcajada limpia desde su escoba.

-¿Cómo era?

-Preciosa…-dijo Oliver mirando hacia los postes de gol.- Tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego, largo y rizado. Un cuerpo perfecto, con curvas perfectas. Unas piernas… Unos ojos azules grandes y curiosos…y una sonrisa graciosa.

-¿Una sonrisa graciosa?- repitió su amigo- ¿Te has tirado a un payaso o qué?

-No seas imbécil- dijo Oliver sonriendo- Hasta a ti te habría encantado, te lo aseguro.

-Es que eres más raro…podrías decir " una sonrisa sensual" o "una sonrisa picante" no….la tuya tiene que ser una sonrisa graciosa.

-Créeme no necesitaba tener la sonrisa sensual o picante, eso lo tenía repartido en…otras zonas.

-Cuéntamelo.

-No.

-¡Qué me lo cuentes!

-¡Qué no!

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te he contado más que suficiente…de todas formas… no voy a verla más así que…¿Qué mas da?

Y le dio la espalda a su amigo y se dirigió hacia los aros. El resto del equipo ya había llegado al campo. La sonrisa de Oliver se esfumó tan pronto como había llegado. Tenía tantas ganas de verla de nuevo. Sólo verla. Con su brillante pelo cayendo sobre la espalda…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-En fin Weasley- dijo el señor Spun. Era su jefe. Un hombre calvo y barrigudo con un bigote enorme.- Siento que tuvieras que hacer cola más de cuatro horas y al final el maldito Wood se negara a hablar con nadie de la prensa.

Ginny, sentada en la butaca de enfrente del escritorio de su jefe sonreía levemente intentando pasar por apenada.

-No sabemos qué demonios le pasó a ese chico. Hace el mejor partido de la temporada, le llueven ofertas de los equipos más importantes del mundo, es joven y está forrado. Y se niega a hablar con la prensa.- Ginny asintió. –Me ha dicho Bob que además salió una hora más tarde del vestuario, cuando todos sus compañeros ya se habían ido…

Ginny intentó concentrarse en el bigote de su jefe, que subía y bajaba cada vez que éste articulaba una palabra.

-¿Qué demonios pasaría por la cabeza del muchacho en aquellos momentos?- Preguntó Spun frunciendo el ceño mientras encendía un puro. El humo fue directamente ha estamparse en la cara de Ginny, que tosió disimuladamente. -¡No se cuándo les entrará en la cabeza que tienen que tratarnos bien! Al fin y al cabo, podemos hundirlos…

Ginny se sentó más cómodamente. Le tocaba charla de Spun de lo importantes que eran los periodistas en el mundo. Solía soltar un discurso parecido tres o cuatro veces por semana.

-…por eso he hablado con su representante, ya sabes que tengo ciertos contactos- le guiñó un ojo- y Ted me ha dicho que Wood no tendrá ningún inconveniente en que le entrevistemos en exclusiva. ¡Va a ser la bomba!

Ginny quiso que el incómodo sillón en el que se encontraba se la tragara lenta y dolorosamente. Cerró los ojos temiéndose lo peor.

-…sabes que estoy muy contento con tu trabajo, Weasley.- seguía diciendo Spun.- Bob se ha enfadado mucho pero he decidido que serás tú quien le entreviste. Vas a darle el toque juvenil y desenfadado que tanto le falta a Bob.

Ginny se pellizcó disimuladamente para intentar despertarse de aquélla pesadilla. No funcionó. ¡Era real!

-Bueno Spun, creo…que es un trabajo muy importante y…igual debería hacerlo Bob, ya sabes…al fin y al cabo soy una novata y podría cagarla…

-Tonterías jovencita…- Spun se levantó de su sillón, que chirrió al librarse de semejante peso.- Sabes que quiero que te quedes aquí cuando termines las dichosas prácticas. Llevas trabajando tres meses magníficamente. Ahora…no quiero que me falles.

Y diciendo esto, guió a Ginny hasta la puerta de su despacho.

-Esta tarde, a las 5 se presentará en la sala 3. Harás un trabajo excelente, Weasley….lo sé.

-mmrrggggg- Ginny intentó decir "de acuerdo" pero no habló ella. Sino el nudo que se había formado en su estómago.

Spun se dirigió a la sala de reuniones. Ella, arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a su escritorio.

En esos momentos, además de ella, otros tres chicos se encontraban en prácticas. Spun había formado un pequeño "despacho de novatos" y había apretujado cuatro escritorios con sus respectivas sillas en una habitación de menos de 3 metro de largo por tres de ancho. No había nadie cuando Ginny llegó.

Se quitó los zapatos (una costumbre que había cogido tras pasar las vacaciones en casas de Luna). En aquél pequeño cuchitril sin ventanas hacía un calor para morirse. Y mientras sus compañeros habían optado por trabajar sin camiseta, por motivos obvios Ginny jamás haría eso, ella se conformaba con quitarse los zapatos. Una vez descalza, sacó su libreta naranja del primer cajón y sonrió al abrirla. La mañana anterior había estado estrujando su cerebro al máximo pensando en las preguntas que le haría tanto a Oliver Wood como a Joey Jenkings si tenía la suerte de pillarles después del partido. Las revisó. No estaba mal. Después de todo…en esos momentos no podía pensar nada mejor.

-¡Cómo coño iba a entrevistar a Oliver Wood! ¡Hacía ni veinticuatro horas que se había acostado con él! Desde luego Ginny, esta vez te has lucido- pensaba- Llevas más de un año sin tener relaciones sexuales y cuando por fin las tienes…la cagas.

Miró al techo fijamente mientras suspiraba:

-Algo se me tiene que ocurrir- pensó- o a mí o a…LUNA!

Cogió rápidamente su bolso y sacó el teléfono móvil que Hermione le había regalado tras aprobar con nota las clases-muggles.

Marcó el número de su mejor amiga. Al tercer tono, la risueña voz de Luna le contestó:

-Luna Loveggod, Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Ginny sonrió:

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿Y si llego a ser algún muggle?¡No puedes decir ese tipo de cosas por teléfono!

-Gracias por preguntar Gin, estoy estupendamente, me alegro de que tu también- se burló Luna al otro lado de la línea.- Y tranquila por la salud mental de los muggles, he guardado tu número en la memoria y sabía que eras tú.

-¿Y cómo has aprendido ha hacerlo? –preguntó Ginny frunciendo el ceño.- Por más que toco los botoncitos una y otra vez no consigo hacerme su amigo.

-Eres una negada para este tipo de cachivaches muggles, todavía me sorprende que sepas manejar el tostador…

-Ya me explicarás como se maneja. Ahora tengo un grave problema que requiera solución urgente. ¿Quedamos para comer?

-¿Un grave problema?¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me he acostado con un hombre.

-¿Qué? ¡Cómo has podido!¡Y con un hombre! Como me avergüenzo de ti….-se burló Luna. Tras oír el suspiro de su amiga desde la otra línea añadió.- Vamos Ginny, es fantástico que por fin te hayas decidido a dar ese paso otra vez. ¿Quién es él? Es una noticia fabulosa.

-A medias. Es muy largo de explicar y Spun puede entrar en cualquier momento y pillarme hablando, ya sabes cómo detesta los cachivaches muggles. ¿Quedamos donde siempre?

-Sólo si me prometes que vas a darme todos lo detalles.

-Creí que la de los detalles era Herms…

-Todo se pega..

-Está bieeeeen…todos los detalles.

-Pues en ese caso invito yo- dijo Luna con su habitual voz risueña.

-Vale- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Vale, pues…hasta las doce?

-Perfecto. Hasta luego.

-Adiós.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Oliver se bajó bruscamente de la escoba y se dirigió a los vestuarios, enfadado. Menuda mierda de entrenamiento.-Pensó.- ¡Si no he parado un puñetero lanzamiento!

Llegó a la puerta de los vestuarios. Se negó a entrar. Desde el pasillo, contempló la puerta donde ayer se había topado con la misteriosa chica pelirroja. Le recordó a un animal atrapado en una trampa. Tiraba de la falda y no podía soltarse.- Sonrió.

Era una chica preciosa. No podía haberla conocido en una pastelería, en el cine, en una discoteca…no. Voy, la conozco en los vestuarios y sin mediar ni media palabra con ella, me la tiro.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Golpeó la puerta del vestuario con la cabeza mientras repetía en voz alta:

-Idiota, idiota, idiota….

Y así fue como se lo encontraron el resto de componentes del equipo cuando llegaron, con Joey a la cabeza.

-Vamos Oliver, tranquilo- dijo Tred. – Ayer hiciste un partidazo, no pasa nada porque no te haya salido bien el entrenamiento. Un mal día lo tiene cualquiera.- El bonachón bateador se metió al vestuario tras darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

El resto del equipo fue pasando a su lado dedicándole palabras parecidas. Oliver les sonrió a todos. Joel se quedó el último.

-Venga…entra- le dijo su amigo- te invito a comer para que me cuentes todo…

Oliver negó con la cabeza. Joey sonrió:

-No entras…o no quieres comer gratis?? No te entiendo.

-No capuyo…no te voy a contar nada más.

Joey se hizo el tonto mientras se metía a los vestuarios.

-Ah…bueno si quieres invitarme tu, tampoco me voy a quejar…me apetece comer marisco hoy.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Y eso es todo- dijo Ginny mientras se llevaba la última cucharadita de helado a la boca. Agachó la cabeza.

-Guau...-dijo Luna. Había escuchado todo el relato de su mejor amiga de un tirón, sin molestarse en interrumpirla.- No se de que te quejas, me parece fascinante. Una de las mejores locuras sexuales que he escuchado hasta ahora.

-¡Pero qué dices!-contestó la pelirroja- No me tomes el pelo. Eres la persona más sexual que conozco. Cualquiera de tus historias le dan cien mil vueltas a la mía.

-No creas, últimamente estoy de relax, ayer sólo me acosté con dos hombres.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Solo?

Luna se limitó a sonreír mientras terminaba su granizado.

Bueno...volviendo a tu renacida fogosidad sexual...

Ginny no pudo evitar reírse a carcajada limpia. Luna sonrió:

-¿Puedes asegurar en un doscientos por ciento...que Wood deja a Potter a millones de años luz por detrás, en ese aspecto íntimo en el que sólo tú los conoces a ambos?

-Por supuesto.- contestó Ginny todo lo seria que pudo aparentar.

Luna se tapó la boca con la mano y comenzó a reírse como una niña pequeña cuando escucha una conversación de mayores.

-¿Qué me recomiendas que haga?

-Pues...sinceramente, yo volvería a acostarme con el para ver si sigue siendo tan bueno.

-No voy a volver a acostarme con él. Por lo menos no sin hablar, sin que sepa quién soy.

-Bueno, eso es un adelanto. Me estás diciendo que si él supiera quién eres, NO TE IMPORTARÍA volver a acostarte con él.

-Siempre y cuando consienta no? No puedo violarle, es más fuerte que yo.

-No creo que tengas que violarle. De todas formas, no me vendría mal escuchar la grabadora para identificar si sus gemidos eran fingidos o no.

-¿Estás dudando de mi capacidad para satisfacer sexualmente a un hombre?- dijo Ginny ofendida.

-¡Oh, no por Merlín! Solo quería cotillear la grabación- dijo Luna sonriendo.

-Nunca.

-¿Porqué?- se quejó Luna- sería divertido.

-Para tí si, pero no creo que para mí también lo fuera. Me moriría de vergüenza.

-No vas a ir a ningún sitio con esa vergüenza sabes?

Ginny le sacó la lengua.

-Yo creo que lo que deberías hacer es que se dé cuenta de quién eres esta tarde, en la entrevista. ¿Por qué debes esconderte? Todos somos adultos y el sexo es la cosa más natural del mundo- dijo Luna.-Espera a ver cómo reacciona. Supongo que Spun te lo presentará. Dirá "esta encantadora jovencita será la encargada de entrevistarte, Oliver. Te presento a Ginny Weasley" Y entonces tú, por amor a Merlín, saca una foto de su cara en cuanto te reconozca.

-¿Crees que voy a poder mirarle a la cara?¡Me voy a morir de vergüenza!

-Gin, con esa actitud no vas a volver a acostarte con él. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Esconder la cabeza bajo la tierra de la primera maceta que pilles, como las avestruces?

-Había pensado en modificar un poco mi físico para que no me reconociera.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Me opongo! Ahora mismo vamos a tu casa a ponerte de punta en blanco. No va a poder resistirse a tus encantos, ya lo verás. Hoy volverás a acostarte con Wood. Te lo aseguro.


	3. Chapter 3

Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J

Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K.Rowling y a su magnífico y mágico mundo.

Capítulo 3.

-Pasa a la sala 3, muchacho- me dijo aquél tipo barrigudo y de generoso bigote.- La señorita Weasley llegará en seguida.

-De acuerdo- sonreí mientras cruzaba el umbral.

La sala 3 tenía un amplio ventanal, un sofá rojo apoyado contra la pared y un par de sillas frente a éste. Había una mesa de cristal sobre la que reposaban una bandeja llena de pastelitos de calabaza y dos copas de agua.

Sonreí. Ted les habría contado que sólo bebo agua.

La sonrisa se borró de mi rostro tan rápido como habia llegado a él.

-¡Maldita pelirroja sexy!¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza?

Distinguí un taconeo que avanzaba por el pasillo con paso firme.

-¡Weasley, espero que tengas una buena excusa para llegar tarde! ¡Wood ya te está esperando!

-La tengo Spun, la tengo…- contestó una voz femenina mientras la puerta se habría lentamente.- Y no te preocupes…mañana a primera hora tendrás en tu mesa la entrevista.

Me levanté del sillón y me acerqué a la puerta dispuesto a estrecharle la mano a la periodista.

Volví a sentarme atropelladamente.

Las mismas piernas perfectas…

Ese precioso pelo rojo reluciente.

Y una sonrisa nerviosa pero…graciosa.

Cerré los ojos.

-¿Pero es que soy tan imbécil que hasta sueño despierto con ella? ¡Abre los ojos idiota! Ya verás cómo la ilusión ha desaparecido.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Y ahí seguía ella, mirándome divertida. La chica pelirroja por la que llevaba todo el día suspirando sin ni si quiera conocer su nombre.

Se sentó en la silla frente a mí y cruzó las piernas.

Era tan perfecta como la recordaba.

Llevaba una minifalda negra con tacones altos a juego y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, que dejaban entrever su generoso escote.

-Unos pechos que…yo he lamido- pensé mientras me ponía rojo como un tomate.

Llevaba el pelo suelto, cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro. Cada vez que ella se movía ligeramente emanaba un suave olor a melocotón.

-Como me gustaría que Joey estuviera aquí para que viera que no me la he imaginado.

-Tierra llamando a Oliver…Tierra llamando a Oliver… ¿Me recibes?

¡Oh Merlín! Me he quedado mirándola embelesado como un imbécil.

-Disculpa…-me disculpé

La pelirroja sin nombre me sonrió divertida. Tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no quitarle la grabadora de las manos, arrebatare la ropa…tumbarla sobre el sofá y…

-Soy Ginny Weasley- me dijo la pelirroja sin nombre mientras me estrechaba la mano. Tenía la piel suave. Al volver a sentir la suavidad de su piel, mi imaginación volvió a volar y por eso la información recibida tardó en llegar a mi cerebro.

-Ginny…Weasley…Ginny Weasley…- pensé mientras no dejaba que ella se soltase de mi mano.-¿De qué me suena?

OH..OH…

¿ME HE ACOSTADO CON LA MENOR DE LOS WEASLEY? ¿Qué va a pensar George de mí cuando se entere? ¿Y Ron? ¡Pero con todas las veces que quedo con ellos…cómo se les ha ocurrido pasar por alto decirme lo buena que está su hermana? ¡Con lo que me hablan de ella! ¿Y POTTER? ¿Esta es la famosa Ginny a la que dejó plantada casi en el altar, por la empalagosa de Chang? Tanto luchar contra magos oscuros le había atrofiado el cerebro, seguro.

-¿Me devuelves mi mano?- susurró la pelirroja-ahora-con-nombre.

Ufff… "Nota mental: decirle que no vuelva a susurrar si se encuentra tan cerca de mí"

-La verdad es que estoy más cómodo así- le contesté.

Conseguí que se ruborizara. Y eso me dio un poco de seguridad. Que guapa era.

-Como quieras- murmuró mientras con la mano que le quedaba libre se echaba el pelo hacia atrás.

Mmmmm…melocotón…

-¿Preparado? Van a ser todo preguntas cortas

Asentí. Ella cogió la grabadora de su regazo y apretó el botón. La obligué a acercarse un poco más a mí tirando suavemente de su mano, que seguía enlazada con la mía.

Fue entonces cuando vislumbré el primer atisbo de que ella también estaba nerviosa. Intentaba no mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Eso me hizo ganar un poco más de confianza. Que estuviera nerviosa significaba "algo". Quizás no significaba que había estado pensando en mí tanto como yo en ella, pero igual un poquito sí.

Me encontraba en estas cavilaciones, cuando sin saber cómo me di cuenta de que estaba mirándole el escote. No podía evitarlo. ¡Lleva el sujetador rojo!

Ella se percató de dónde la estaba mirando con tanto interés y sonrió avergonzada.

"Nueva nota mental: nada de susurros y nada de sensuales sujetadores rojos si quiere que me muestre mínimamente coherente"

Ella se incorporó.

-¿Cómo están los ánimos en el equipo después del partido de anoche?

¿Partido? Yo no recuerdo ningún partido…

Agaché la cabeza. No podía mirarla y contestarla algo decente a la vez. Suspiré.

-Estamos contentos pero no queremos confiarnos. Bob va a jubilarse después de veinte años entrenando al equipo. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que ganar el mundial sería una despedida perfecta, se lo merece. No debemos fallar. Por eso esta misma mañana hemos vuelto a los entrenamientos.

-"También he vuelto a ducharme en el mismo sitio"- quise decirlo, pero me pareció descortés.

La contesté hablando muy bajito, por lo que tuvo que acercar su grabadora más a mí.

Casi me volví loco al oler de nuevo su perfume. ¿Podía alguien ser tan dulce y tan sexy al mismo tiempo?

-Háblame de la polémica de anoche- dijo Ginny- ¿Crees que fue justo que expulsaran a Nick?

No recuerdo con exactitud cuál fue mi respuesta, se me estaba nublando el cerebro. ¡La tenía tan cerca que podía tocarla!¡Tocarla!

Tímidamente, levante mi mano y le acaricié la pierna con el dedo índice.

Tenía una piel tan suave.

No sé cuánto tiempo la estuve acariciando. Comencé por la rodilla y terminé en el tobillo. Ella no se movió un ápice. Se me había olvidado su pregunta.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- me atreví a mirarla a los ojos, pero ella no me miraba a mí, sino que miraba a su pie, que yo tenía sobre mi regazo.

- Creo que la periodista soy yo- dio sonriendo.- De este trabajo depende que me queda aquí o no.

-Vale…pues tú me haces una pregunta y yo otra.- sonreí. Creo que a las mujeres les gusta mi sonrisa y deseé que ella pensara lo mismo.

Pareció sopesar las posibilidades y terminó asintiendo.

-De acuerdo, juguemos.

Me excitó muchísimo que dijera eso.

-¿Tienes planes para cuando salgas de trabajar?

Soltó una carcajada. Creo que le gustó que no me andara con rodeos.

-Todavía no.

Asentí contento.

-Te toca.

-¿Te has acostado con muchas desconocidas? ¿Es algo que haces muy a menudo?

Me sorprendió gratamente, porque creí que ella iba a preguntarme cosas profesionales. ¡Esto se pone interesante!

-No. Es la primera vez que hago algo semejante.

Parece que le gustó mi respuesta. Al verla sonreír de manera tan sensual me puse nervioso e hice que se le soltara el zapato, con el que estaba jugando. Se cayó al suelo.

-Vaya, este juego cada vez se pone más interesante. Yo también te he preguntado. ¿Puedo…soltarte la camisa?

Guau…

Asentí. De repente me había puesto muuuuy nervioso. ¿Estaba bromeando?

Me quedó totalmente claro que no bromeaba cuando se levantó de la silla, dejó la grabadora encima de ésta y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Sin mirarme a los ojos, acercó sus suaves manos a mí cuello y desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa. Me rozó el cuello con la yema de los dedos. Segundo botón. Se acercó más a mí. Podía sentir su suave aliento contra mi cuello. Tercer botón. Volví a respirar su aroma y perdí la cuenta.

-Te toca- me dijo mientras me acariciaba el torso. O sus manos estaban muy calientes o YO estaba muy caliente.

-¿Te gusta el helado de chocolate?

Mi pregunta pareció sorprenderle. ¡Pero yo necesitaba ganar tiempo!

-¿Me vas a llevar a comer helado de chocolate?- preguntó divertida.

-No- contesté siendo sincero- pero necesitaba pensar en algo frío.

Miré sus manos, que me acariciaban suavemente el torso.

Ella sonrió y apartó sus manos de mí, mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás.

-Me encanta el helado de chocolate.

No lo dijo, lo susurró.

Comprendí que ella quería jugar tanto como yo así que…¿por qué no?

Coloqué ambas manos sobre sus piernas. Comencé a ascender suavemente hacia su minifalda. Seguí subiendo, hasta que me topé con el primer botón de su camisa. Lo desabroché y me incliné sobre ella. Desabroché el segundo botón y descubrí su ombligo. No me lo pensé dos veces y me incliné un poco más sobre ella. Deposité un cálido beso justo debajo de su ombligo. Desabroché un tercer botón y volví a dejar un beso sobre su piel. Ella posó sus manos sobre mis hombros y acarició mi cuello.

Después de desabrochar dos botones más, descubrí su sujetador. Desabroché el último botón y deslicé suavemente la camisa por sus hombros. Volví a centrar toda mi atención en su sujetador y su pecho, que subía y bajaba al compás de su acelerada respiración.

Recorrí su pecho con un surco de besos. Seguí subiendo por su cuello depositando besos en cada poro de su piel. No podía dejar de besarla. Llegué hasta su oreja.

-Te toca- susurré.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-No sé cuanto tiempo voy a ser capaz de seguir jugando a este juego tan…peligroso.- Susurró cada una de sus palabras.

"Yo tampoco"

-Luego…¿vas a llevarme a comer helado de chocolate? Conozco un sitio perfecto.

Sin dejar que contestara a su pregunta tiró de mí hasta que dejé caer mi peso sobre ella.

Noté lo ligeritos que estábamos de ropa, pero a ella parecía agradarle. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y lo último que vi fueron sus ojos azules, radiantes, mirándome contentos.

Después la besé. Suavecito. Ella colocó sus manos en mi espalda. Seguíamos besándonos pero, al contrario que en nuestro primer encuentro tan salvaje, ella me pareció tan dulce, que yo no pude mostrarme con ella de otra forma.

Deslicé mis manos hasta su pecho y le acaricie suavemente con la yema de los dedos. Creo que cuando me deslicé más abajo, acariciándole en derredor del ombligo, la hice cosquillas, porque se rió sin dejar de besarme.

Nos separamos.

-Tenemos una entrevista pendiente.- me dijo cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

-Después de cenar- dije mientras volvía a besarla.

-No suelo llevarme el trabajo a la cama.

Me quedé de piedra. Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo.

Ella me miró fijamente y me empujó suavemente en el hombro.

-Levántate, por favor.

Contrariado y de mala gana, me levanté.

Nada más incorporarse se colocó la camisa y el zapato que le había quitado.

Y de mala gana, yo también me puse la mía.

-¿He hecho o dicho algo que te ha sentado mal? Porque si es así lo lamento, de veras.

-No- contestó ella mientas se sentaba frente a mí.- Verás Oliver…quiero aclararte un par de puntos.

Esperé paciente.

Ella suspiró.

-No quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera que..

-No lo pienso.

-Vale- noté que se relajaba- mira, yo no sé qué me pasó anoche para actuar así y no te voy a decir que me arrepiento porque no es cierto…pero…

-Me pasa exactamente lo mismo.

-Pero lo cierto es que no sabía qué hacer cuando me he enterado de que tendría que entrevistarte hoy. Si te digo la verdad no esperaba volver a encontrarme contigo, al menos no de forma tan inmediata.

-Yo sí. Te habría buscado.

Y creo que esas fueron las palabras que más le sorprendieron. Paró de hablar. Me miró con cara de sorpresa:

-¿Me habrías…bus…buscado?

-Por supuesto- admití.

-No será una estratagema para volver a llevarme a la cama verdad?

-Querrás decir a la ducha- le corregí. Ella sonrió tímidamente.- No Ginny Weasley, no es ninguna estratagema para acostarme contigo. Tampoco te voy a decir que no me muero por hacerlo, pero todavía…esa no es mi prioridad.

-¿Cuál es tu prioridad conmigo?- me preguntó divertida.

-Comerme un helado de chocolate, por supuesto.

Sus dulces carcajadas me hicieron sonreír.

-Y no te olvides de la entrevista- añadió reprochándomelo con el dedo índice.

-Cómo olvidarlo, por supuesto que no.

-Lamento haberme comportado contigo hoy de forma tan…tan…eh..

-Picante.-la ayudé.

-Sí, eso…picante…es que he seguido el consejo de una amiga pero claro…tenía que haber tenido en cuenta que somos algo…ejem…distintas las dos.

-Estás perdonada.

-¿Empezamos de nuevo?- me dijo sonriendo. Alzó su suave mano frente a mi- Soy Ginny Weasley.

-Encantado Ginny- la contesté mientras le estreché la mano- Soy Oliver Wood.

No pude evitarlo, antes de devolverle su mano deposite un dulce beso en su suave piel.

Ella se rió.

-Esto te lo paso, pero ni un solo beso hasta la segunda cita vale?- bromeó.

Y yo en mi fuero interno me estremecí, porque una idea clara había inundado mi mente al verla sonreír de nuevo.

No quería dejarla marchar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J. y a su magnífico y mágico mundo**

**Capítulo 4**

El agua de la ducha recorría su cuerpo desnudo. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared sin dejar de sonreír. Acercó la mano hasta el grifo, dudando. Finalmente suspiró y cambió el chorro de agua caliente a fría.

-Si…- lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Al final no habían podido tomar el helado de chocolate. Oliver había tenido que salir a una reunión imprevista. Su compañero de equipo, Joey Jenkins había ido a buscarlo a las dependencias del Bateador en persona. Parecía importante porque había notado en Oliver que si no fuera ineludible él no se habría ido, cancelando su ¿cita? Con la promesa de un helado de chocolate pronto…lo más pronto que fuera posible.

Ahora, bajo la ducha fría, Ginny se preguntaba si Luna le seguía pareciendo tan exageradamente activa sexualmente o era ella, que antes de su encuentro con Oliver era una inepta sexual. Porque sólo se habían acostado una vez. Rápida y apasionadamente. Pero había sido sin lugar a dudas la mejor experiencia de su vida. El-niño-que-sobrevivió no le parecía ahora más que eso. Un niño.

Pero ese pensamiento no era justo. Igual es que estando con Harry, la niña era ella.

Y después, el encuentro en la sala tres. Había sido sólo un juego. ¿Por qué después de tres horas, seguía tan excitada? Notaba los latidos de su corazón acelerados.

Cerró el grifo de la ducha, se enrolló la toalla al cuerpo y salió hacia su habitación. Necesitaba relajarse. Se vestiría, cenaría tranquilamente, vería un par de películas, terminaría de redactar la entrevista y se iría a la cama.

No pudo evitar pensar qué demonios estaría haciendo ahora con Oliver si él no hubiera tenido que irse. Seguramente estarían paseando por Londres, conociéndose un poco más. ¿Irían de la mano o andarían simplemente cerca? ¿Se habría acostado con él ya?

-Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso.

Cuando se servía un plato a rebosar de pasta, llamaron al timbre.

Luna.

-Quiero todos los detalles- fue el saludo de su mejor amiga al cruzar el umbral de la puerta.- Ummm..¡qué bien huele!¿Qué vamos a cenar?

Ginny sonrió ante la autoinvitación de su amiga.

-¡Por merlín!¡Es genial!- exclamó su amiga tras contarle todo.

-No Luna, no es genial. ¡No tenía que haberte echo caso! Yo no soy así.- exclamó Ginny mientras se sentaban en el sofá, con un helado de un litro cada una.

-No seas tonta Ginny. ¿No lo disfrutaste?

-Por supuesto que lo disfruté. ¡He tenido que darme una ducha de agua fría! Puede que tú estés acostumbrada a ellas, pero yo no.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Luna mientras se metía una gran cucharada de helado en la boca.- Nunca me he dado una ducha de agua fría. Yo…me las apaño bien de otra…manera. Creo que la ducha no hace otra cosa que retrasar lo que el cuerpo te está pidiendo. Si tu cuerpo te pide algo, dáselo.

-¿Me estás insinuando que me masturbe? ¡Estás loca! Yo no hago esas cosas.

-Oh, vamos Ginny, no seas abuela. ¿Te crees que el no habrá echo lo mismo?

No supo porqué, pero pensar en Oliver, haciendo ESO por ella…le gustaba. No…volvía a excitarla otra vez. No, pensamientos malos...¡malos!

-Tengo que borrar todos los pensamientos sexuales de mi cabeza- dijo Ginny con resolución.

-Tonterías. ¡El sexo el lo mejor que se ha inventado!- decía Luna, fiel a su estilo.

-Yo creía que lo mejor que se había inventado era…el amor.

Ginny dejó su helado en la mesita.

-Yo no soy como tú, Luna. Sabes que no me opongo a que cada uno sea a su manera, pero yo no soy así. Es imposible. Si tengo a un hombre, no es sólo por sexo. Tiene que ser, porque me guste estar con él.

-¿Y no te gusta estar con Oliver?

-Claro. Pero ¿y si él sólo quiere estar conmigo porque me comporte cómo una "salida"? ¡Ya sabes cómo son los hombres!

-Pues si realmente te gusta, tendrás que averiguarlo.

***********************************

-Me están presionando- dijo Oliver abatido mientras volvía a leer la carta que su amigo le tendía. Había llegado cuando él estaba fuera y como Joey tenía su permiso de abrir la correspondencia oficial (de quidditch) la había leído i había ido a buscar rápidamente a su amigo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? No lo niegues Oliver, es una oferta estupenda. Casi han doblado el dinero.- dijo Joey mientras le tendía una cerveza.

-Pero es que el dinero me da igual- replicó Oliver.- No quiero irme a Nueva York.

"No quiero dejar de ver a Ginny"

-Piénsalo bien Oliver. Yo no lo dudaría un minuto. Para algo existen los trasladores no?

Oliver negaba con la cabeza.

-Hoy he vuelto a verla.

Joey tardó un momento en reaccionar.

-¿A ella? ¿A la pelirroja?- tras el asentimiento de su amigo, Joey añadió.- ¿Dónde?

-Estaba conmigo en el Bateador cuando has ido a buscarme.

-¿Qué? ¿Y no me la has podido presentar? ¡Tengo muchas ganas de saber quién es! Eres un mal amigo- bromeó.

-Bueno ahora ya sé como se llama.

-¿Quieres que averigüe cosas sobre ella?

-No hace falta. La conozco, tienes razón. Estudió en Hogwarts. En mi último año ella estaba en segundo.

-¿Y QUIÉN ES?- preguntó Joey al borde del colapso.

-Ginny. Ginny Weasley.- dijo Oliver sonriendo.

-¿Weasley? Me suena, pero no consigo ponerle una cara.

-Seguramente conocerás a sus hermanos. George es dueño de Sortilegios Weasley- Joey asintió.- Ron es auror, íntimo amigo de Harry Potter.

-Sí, ese también me suena.

-De hecho Ginny salió con Harry Potter. ¿No te acuerdas, salió en la prensa! Él la dejó por la insípida de Chang.

-No sé…sólo leo las noticias deportivas.

Oliver terminó su cerveza.

-De todas formas me parece muy precipitado que rechaces la oferta por ella. No la conoces.

-¡Pero quiero conocerla! Si supieras lo que ha pasado hoy…

-¿Qué?¡ Quiero saber, quiero saber!

-Creo recordar que te dije que no te iba a contar nada más- dijo Oliver con una sonrisilla.

-Mal amigo…

-Bueno, que da igual el que no arriesga, no gana. Me quedo. Mañana rechazo la oferta.

-¿Y si luego la conoces, y descubres que no te gusta lo más mínimo? Te quedan tres días para decidirte. Búscala debajo de las piedras si hace falta, conócela un poco…y decide.

A su pesar, Oliver reconoció que su amigo tenía razón.

Ginny llevaba toda la mañana de mal humor. Había recibido una lechuza de Spun diciéndole que no hacía falta que llevara la entrevista, que ya tenían una noticia mucho más jugosa del guardián y que la suya se atrasaría un poco. Que pasara un buen fin de semana.

Había estado hasta las tantas terminando la entrevista. ¡Demonios!

Para colmo de males, Hermione la había llamado hacía un rato recordándola su cita del lunes para ayudarla a comprar el vestido. ¿Vestido?¡Qué vestido!

La boda de Harry.

Genial se me había olvidado que tenía que aguantar a la chupi-chachi de Chang. En sólo una semana.

Llamaron al timbre. Luna trabajaba también los sábados a la mañana así que no podía ser ella. Y nadie más sabía dónde se encontraba exactamente su piso muggle. De mala gana, fue a abrir la puerta.

Tuvo el impulso de volver a cerrarla.

-¿Oliver? ¿co..cómo sabes don..de vivo?- preguntó intentando en vano que la camiseta de dormir le tapara un poco más las piernas.

-Me ha costado un poco encontrarte- dijo Oliver con una sonrisa mirándola apreciativamente. La camiseta de dormir le tapaba lo justo y tenía el pelo revuelto. Ginny pensó que él huiría al verla con esas pintas.

-Estás preciosa.

Casi se abalanza sobre él para acceder a esa parte del cerebro que le pedía que satisficiera sus instintos más bajos. En lugar de eso, agarró el pomo de la puerta con fuerza.

Oliver llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa negra que marcaba los fuertes músculos de sus brazos. Escondía algo detrás de la mano sin dejar de sonreír.

Ginny no sabía qué decir. Lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qui…quieres pasar?

-Claro.- pero antes de entrar se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en los labios.- Perdona por presentarme sin avisar, pero tenía ganas de verte.

Ginny siguió sin reaccionar. Oliver se separó de ella y se metió en su casa. La pelirroja cerró la puerta con un suspiro.

-Creo que estoy soñando…

Se giró hacia él. Sin poder evitar sonreír. ¡Reacciona! Le habría dicho Luna. Y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

-Ponte cómodo mientras…voy a cambiarme.

-Estás perfecta así.

Se lo dije porque era verdad. A la luz del sol, con esa camiseta gris, el pelo revuelto…su torneadas piernas, su olor…

-Además tenemos que comernos esto antes de que se derrita.- añadí mostrándole el bote de helado de chocolate que acababa de comprar.- Una promesa es una promesa.

Se acercó sonriendo al sofá en el que yo me había sentado.

Un poco nervioso abrí el bote de helado, hundí la cucharilla de plástico en el crujiente chocolate y se la ofrecí. Casi tuve que gritar al ver cómo ella cerraba los ojos y abría levemente los labios. Era toda una invitación. Le acerqué despacio la cucharilla a la boca y degustó el helado.

Abrió los ojos complacida.

-¡Está riquísimo!

"No tanto como tú Ginny, no tanto como tu."

Estaba animada, podía notarlo.

-Confiesa, ¿cómo has averiguado dónde vivo?- me preguntó mientras cogía mi mano entre las suyas y volvía a hundir la cuchara en el helado.- creí que me lo había montado bien para que nadie en el mundo mágico supiera dónde vivo.

-Mi compañero de piso tiene sus contactos.- sonreí mientras probaba yo el helado.- Tienes razón, está de muerte.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Compartes piso?

-¿Tú vives sola?

Ella asintió.

-Sí, comparto piso con Joey, uno de los del equipo. Y mi mejor amigo.

-Vaya. ¿Pero supongo que vivís en la zona mágica no?

-Sí. ¿Por qué tú no?- eché un vistazo al amplio piso. Estaba lleno de cachivaches muggles desconocidos para mí.- Veo que te gusta vivir como un muggle.

-Bueno hubo un tiempo en que quise desaparecer. Me acostumbré a vivir aquí y ahora no puedo dejarlo.

-¿Desaparecer?-pregunté intrigado.

-Sí, bueno, por todo el jaleo que hubo con Harry y Chang. Supongo que te enterarías por los periódicos.

-Sí.- No sabía qué decir. ¿Todavía estaría dolida con Potter? No lo parecía. Estaba mucho más pendiente de el helado que se le había escurrido por la barbilla y el…ejem…escote.

No pude evitarlo. Me incliné hacia ella. Ella me miraba con ojos expectantes. Recogí con el dedo el helado que tenía en la barbilla y me lo llevé a los labios. Iba a hacer lo mismo con el del escote pero…¿y si?

No me lo pensé dos veces. Me incliné un poco más hacia ella y lamí con la punta de la lengua los restos de chocolate de su cálida piel.

Respiraba entrecortadamente. Yo también.

"nada de besos hasta le segunda cita" Recordé lo que había dicho ella el día anterior. Y temí haber metido la pata. Me separé un poco de ella y volvía mi posición inicial en el sofá.

-¿Por qué paras?- me escuché decir a mí misma.

Él me miró dubitativo:

-Bueno, ayer me dijiste que nada de bes…

Le callé con un beso. Dejé el helado que él tenía en las manos sobre la mesita del salón. Me separé un poco de él, y pude comprobar que todavía tenía dudas.

-Sí tu cuerpo te pide algo, Oliver. Dáselo.

Genial, ahora yo me estaba comportando como una pendona. ¡Y desde cuando cito a Luna!

-Ginny no quiero cagarla contigo yo…

Estaba tan mono intentando detener mis dedos mientras desabrochaba su camisa…

-…quiero conocerte.

Me detuve en seco.

-Yo…yo también.

-Es difícil contenerme mientras te tengo cerca.- me dijo.- Siento haberte besado.

-Ayer tuve que darme una ducha de agua fría- Le recriminé.

Pareció sorprendido. Y después empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡No te rías! –le imploré.

-Pues ya somos dos- contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

Me pilló desprevenida.

Entonces él cambió su expresión. Parecía que pensaba. Volvió a coger el tarro de helado y para mi sorpresa volvió a acercarse a mí. Con la mano que tenía libre, me echó hacia atrás el pelo. Deslizó uno de los tirantes de mi camiseta. Parecía concentrado. Con la cuchara cogió un poco de helado y deslizó la cuchara por mi hombro. M e estremecí. Estaba frío. Se inclinó y volvió a deslizar su lengua por mi piel. Gemí sin querer.

Me miró:

-Si vuelves a hacer eso, no se si respondo de mí- susurró con la voz ronca.

-Lo siento- contesté igual de bajito que él, cerca de su oído.

-Es inútil- replicó- ya no respondo de todas formas.

Y se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo. Nuestras bocas se cruzaron, me acarició los labios con la punta de la lengua y volvió a besarme. Se me olvidó todo: dónde estaba, que día era, cómo me llamaba. Todo. Su perfume me embriagaba,me acarició como nadie lo había echo. Caricias suaves y lentas, sus manos se deslizaron sobre mis piernas desnudas y me miró:

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, verdad?- me suplicó.

Como respuesta agarré el bote de helado, me levante del sillón y me dirigí todo lo lenta que pude a mi habitación. Y él me siguió.

Porque si tu cuerpo te pide algo. Se lo das.

Ohhh…sabia Luna.

Cuando me desperté el me estaba mirando.

Estaba desnudo y tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me sonrió. Y me enamoré de su cálida sonrisa, de sus ojos dorados y de la suavidad con la que me había tratado las horas anteriores.

-mmmm…-murmuré.

-Lo siento si te he despertado- me susurró mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

Me acurruqué en sus brazos.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer?-pregunté.

-Enséñame el Londres muggle- me pidió. -¿Te apetece? Se nota que lo conoces bien, y yo apenas he estado.

-Vale-contesté mientras me incorporaba con pereza. Mis tripas rugieron.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó mientras me daba un suave beso.

-Un poco- reconocí algo avergonzada.

-Pues te prepararé algo- dijo mientras comenzó a ponerse los pantalones. –Si te fías de mí claro.

-Claro- dije mientras me encaminaba a la ducha.

La seguí con la mirada mientras se metía al cuarto de baño. No pude dejar de sonreír como un idiota mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

Si me hubiera fijado bien, encima del mostrador de la cocina habría descubierto la noticia que cambiaría todo.

La noticia que ojeó Ginny al volver después de hacerme pasar uno de los días más fantásticos y entretenidos de mi vida.

La noticia que más tarde, la haría derramar lágrimas pensando que yo la había engañado, que me había aprovechado de ella, que era mi juguetito para entretenerme antes de dejar Londres para instalarme en Nueva York.

La noticia falsa que me daría muchos quebraderos de cabeza los siguientes días.

Pero esa tarde no la ví. Estaba demasiado entretenido intentando hacer funcionar aquellos cachivaches muggles para hacerle a aquélla fantástica chica algo mínimamente decente para comer.

Si la hubiera visto en ese momento, al día siguiente todo sería muy diferente a lo que ocurrió en realidad.

********************************

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Saludos! **

**Gracias a Anilec, RociRadcliffe, konsntida y Rianne Black por vuestros reviews en el capítulo anterior. ¡Gracias, que me animan mucho!**

**vinnesa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Todo lo que conozcáis pertenece a J. y a su magnífico y mágico mundo.**

Capítulo 5

Caminaban por Londres despacio, deteniéndose en cada escaparate. Charlando alegremente y riendo sin parar.

Oliver llevaba en la mano el manual que Hermione Granger le había escrito a Ginny "Como sobrevivir entre muggles y no morir en el intento". Era un simple cuaderno de tapas moradas escrito con pulcra caligrafía, repleto de consejos y trucos para no llamar demasiado la atención entre muggles.

-¿Quién es ése?- preguntó el chico señalando a un hombre que estaba en mitad de la carretera con una especie de varita en la mano de la que salía mucha luz y un silbato que pitaba sin cesar. – Como no se quite de ahí, lo van a atropellar.

-No tranquilo, es un _politía_ o algo así. Sirve para que los coches circulen bien y eso.

-Ahh- exclamó el guardián mientras buscaba "_Politía_" en el índice.- "Normas de trafico, semáforos, pasos de cebra y policías"- leyó en voz alta.- ¡Joder, me suena a chino! Página 37.

Rebuscó entre las hojas.

-"…un policía es un señor que se encarga de poner infracciones a la gente que no conduce de forma adecuada. Suelen ir con uniformes de colores dependiendo del tipo de cuerpo en el que se encuentran. Es mejor que trates con ellos lo menos posible Gin. ¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a tocarle el culo a ninguno! Podrías meterte en un buen lío…"

OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Levanté la vista con el entrecejo fruncido. La observé. Estaba preciosa. No iba tan provocativa como el resto de días que la había visto. Llevaba un vestido largo de rollo más hippie, blanco reluciente. Su magnífico pelo pelirrojo caía por la espalda en forma de desordenados rizos. Sencilla y exquisita. Miraba un escaparate con creciente interés.

Me acerqué a ella despacio, por detrás. Puse mis manos en su cintura y apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro.

-¿Qué miras con tanto interés?

Era una tienda de juguetes.

-¡Ese! –dijo ella señalando un feo peluche de una especie de hormiga morada con bigotes.-¡Es perfecto!

Dirigió la mirada hacia arriba. "Imaginarium"

-Tengo que acordarme de esta tienda, es perfecto.

-A mí me parece un poco feo- observé con sinceridad.

Ella rió. Una risa fresca, alegre, sincera. Me hizo sonreír.

-Es que es un juego- me explicó mientras me arrastraba calle abajo.

-¿Eres muy aficionada a los juegos no?- pregunté riendo.- Creo que eso me gusta de ti.

Rectifiqué mis palabras. Los juegos a los que había jugado con ella eran…

-¡Espera! ¿Con quién juegas? ¿Y en qué consiste exactamente?

-Juego con mi amiga Luna. Nos regalamos peluches feos. Gana el más horrible. Y la última vez ella me regalo un pato tan exageradamente feo que pensé que no iba a encontrar forma de superarla. Pero creo que con ese gusano o lo que sea, igual tengo alguna posibilidad.

-Vaya- exclamé asombrado.- Eres un poco rarilla.

Creo que la ofendí pero no fue mi intención. Se limitó a mirar al frente con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Caminamos en silencio. Me sentí un poco incómodo porque había roto el feeling tan bueno que habíamos tenido todo el día.

-¿Es por ella sabes?

Había dejado de caminar. La miré. Pero ella no me miraba a mí. Miraba al suelo.

-Mi amiga es Luna. Luna Lovegood.

-¿La hija del director del Quisquilloso?

-Sí. Mientras estuvo en Hogwarts la gente se metía con ella. La llamaban Lunática. Por que era "rara". Pero ella no es rara, es diferente. Y para mí es la mejor. Por eso el juego de los peluches. Es nuestro chiste personal. Todos los peluches tienen nombre. Nombre de personas que nos han fastidiado, que nos han hecho daño, que nos han tratado mal. Y empezó de ahí. El primer peluche que le regalé era una rana con pelo. Y se llama Ron.

-¿Cómo tu hermano?-me atrevía a preguntar mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Sí. En Hogwarts Ron le rompió el corazón a Luna. A ella le gustaba y un día oyó como el la llamaba "lunática y rara a rabiar". Así que se me ocurrió como forma para hacerla sonreír, porque lo pasó bastante mal. A ella le encantó y desde entonces no hemos dejado de hacerlo.

-Lo siento. No lo he dicho con mala intención.- me disculpé.

-No pasa nada- dijo ella cogiéndome la mano y comenzando a andar otra vez.-Háblame de ti.

-¿Qué quieres saber? No tengo mucho que contar

-¡Venga ya! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Seguro que tienes una vida interesante y llena de…

-¿De qué? Mi vida se centra en el quidditch, mi madre, el quidditch, mis compañeros de equipo, el quidditch…

-…las chicas…

OOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

-..el quidditch…un momento…¿has dicho chicas?- empezó a reírse.

Pues sinceramente a mí no me hizo mucha gracia. Él es guapo, rico y triunfador. Seguro que muchas mujeres se lo rifaban.

-¿Me vas a decir que no tienes a un montón de tías detrás?- pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Bueno… no te voy a negar que alguna…igual me presta atención y eso. Pero sólo he tenido una novia reconocida. Bueno…dos. Y algún rollete sin importancia, pero nada más.

Levanté todavía más mi ceja derecha. A él le hizo gracia porque empezó a reírse sin parar.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Vuelve a hacerlo- preguntó situándose frente a mí.

-¿El qué?- pregunte sin saber qué tenía que hacer.

-Levanta la ceja.- dijo seriamente- Te queda bien.

Le pequé un leve empujón por meterse conmigo.

-Eres un capullo…

Sonrió y me dio un leve beso en los labios:

-Eso no es verdad.

-¿Quiénes son tus dos exnovias?- pregunté por saber algo más de él, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de que me resultaran conocidas.

-Bueno…la primera fue Katie Bell, era de Gryffindor. ¿Sabes quién?

Asentí levemente.

-¿Y la otra?

-Bueno la otra no es una ex…-empezó a murmurar.

Sentí cómo me hervía la sangre. Me estaba poniendo roja por momentos. Me separé bruscamente de él.

-¿Cómo demonios te atreves…?¿Tienes novia?¿Y LUEGO ME DICES QUE NO ERES UN CAPULLO?

-Déjame que te lo explique…

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Todos los hombres sois iguales!- empecé a caminar de forma violenta y brusca. Ya sabía yo que no podía ser tan perfecto.

Me alcanzó. Me sujetó con una mano y me hizo girarme hacia él. Ni siquiera le miré a la cara.

-¡La otra eres TU! Pero creía que estaba claro, no sé…igual no me he expresado con claridad.

Agaché la cabeza muerta de vergüenza. Eso me pasa porque soy idiota. Y bocazas. No me atrevía ni siquiera a mirarle.

-No eres mi ex, tampoco eres mi novia… ¿pero somos algo no? O al menos vamos a serlo.

-Perdona.

-Venga, no pongas esa cara larga, tampoco ha sido para tanto.- exclamó Oliver envolviéndome con sus fuertes brazos.- ha sido un mal entendido porque no me he explicado bien. De todas formas te dejo que me recompenses por daños morales y eso.

¿Daños morales? No pude evitar sonreír.

-Está bien. Te recompensaré. ¿Alguna vez has ido al cine?

Por la cara del atractivo guardián Ginny entendió que no.

-Pues te llevaré…será divertido.-y con una sonrisa maliciosa le agarró de la mano y tiró de él, corriendo calle abajo.

OOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un rayo de sol se filtró por la ventana, se estampó contra su cara y la despertó.

Pero no importaba.

No importaba porque a pesar de ser las seis de la mañana, Ginny estaba feliz. No sabía si feliz exactamente, pero al menos no podía borrar de su cara esa sonrisilla estúpida.

"Parezco una quinceañera"

Se desesperezó lentamente. Se levantó y fue al baño a asearse. Mientras se lavaba los dientes se miró detenidamente en el espejo, y se encontró distinta. ¿Qué era exactamente? ¿El leve rubor de las mejillas? ¿La sonrisa plantada en su cara a pesar de ser las seis de la mañana del domingo? ¿O ese extraño brillo en los ojos que no veía ahí desde hacía…tanto tiempo?

¿Y todo por EL?

La noche anterior Oliver la había acompañado a su casa después de terminar de acabar la película (en el cine el guardián había intentado hechizar dos veces al malo malísimo de la película que quería matar a una niña que iba acompañada por un perro) pero no había atravesado el umbral de la puerta. Se había limitado a abrazarla, a darle un beso de buenas noches, y a aparecerse en su casa.

Cuando Oliver desapareció acompañado de un pequeño "plaf", Ginny siguió contemplando el rellano de su piso un momento. Sonrió y se metió directamente a la cama.

Fue a la cocina a prepararse un café bien cargado. Un repiqueteo en la ventana la hizo darse la vuelta. Pagó a la lechuza y dejó el correo en el mostrador de la cocina despreocupadamente. Se preparó unas tostadas, tomó la humeante taza de café en sus manos…y algo captó su atención.

Bajo el correo de hoy, se veía un fragmento del periódico deportivo en el que trabajaba. A simple vista sólo pudo reconocer "Wood" así que, sin perder la sonrisa, decidió averiguar cuál era esa noticia tan jugosa sobre "su" chico que Spun había mencionado en su lechuza.

La taza de café se desprendió de sus manos, causando un gran estrépito y manchando todo lo que encontró a su alcance.

Pero Ginny no le prestó atención. La sonrisa que momentos antes brillaba en su rostro se congeló en sus labios.

Agarró con fuerza y con ambas manos el periódico que le resultaba tan familiar.

La noticia decía:

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

OLIVER WOOD FICHA POR LOS HALCONES

Por Bob

El mundo del deporte está patas arriba desde que esta mañana, se daba a conocer la decisión del joven guardián de los Puddlemere United, Oliver Wood, de aceptar la atractiva oferta de los Halcones, el equipo actualmente líder de la liga Americana.

Ha creado una gran expectación ya que deja en la estacada a su actual equipo, líder de nuestra liga, que tendrá que apañárselas hasta el final de la temporada con su Guardián suplente, Demon Dillan.

Y es que fuentes cercanas, nos han confirmado que Oliver Wood debe partir hacia Nueva York la semana que viene para ponerse al día en los entrenamientos de su futuro equipo y dar todo de sí mismo en los pocos partidos que quedan para que seguramente, los halcones vuelvan a proclamarse vencedores por cuarto año consecutivo.

Y lo conseguirán porque, se llevan a uno de los grandes.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

No pude seguir leyendo. Noté mis ojos anegados por las lágrimas. Lágrimas que picaban y que dolían. Lágrimas que no sentía desde hacía mucho, exactamente un año.

_La última vez que me rompieron el corazón._

¿Por qué demonios el estúpido de Wood no le había dicho nada? ¡Hacía apenas cuatro días que se había topado con él! Y una decisión de ese calibre tendría que tenerla tomada desde hacía tiempo. ¿Por qué demonios no le había dicho nada? ¡Él era perfecto!

_No le conoces._

Da igual, era perfecto. Aunque cabía suponer que no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad tan brillante en su carrera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por ella? ¿Sin ni siquiera conocerla?

_Pero tú te has enamorado._

¿Tan necesitada estaba de cariño, que se enamoraba del primer imbécil que le hacía un poco de caso? Patético.

_Eres patética Ginny Weasley._

Pero el mundo no se acababa ahí. Ya había desaparecido una vez, después de todo el escándalo con Harry. ¿Por qué no iba a poder hacerlo de nuevo? Esta vez sería más fácil, porque nadie lo sabía. Sólo el, ella misma y Luna.

Y Luna no iba a hacer otra cosa que consolarla.

Y él seguramente ya estaría pensando en otras cosas.

Y ella misma…eso iba a ser lo peor. Ella misma. Porque todavía no entendía como había podido dejarse llevar por un casi desconocido de aquélla manera. Y había dejado que le afectara tanto.

_Patética Ginny Weasley, patética._

Pero ya había tomado una decisión. Una decisión cobarde, pero decisión al fin y al cabo. Se sorbió ruidosamente la nariz, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y corrió a ducharse. Con un poco de suerte igual del grifo de la ducha salía ácido y se derretía allí mismo, colándose por el desagüe y desapareciendo de una vez por todas.

Porque iba a ir al Bateador, le entregaría a Spun la maldita entrevista de Wood (jamás volvería a llamarle Oliver, por capullo asqueroso) y terminaría de una vez con las malditas prácticas que tenía que haber dado por finalizadas hacía semanas.

No quería saber absolutamente nada de deportes.

No volvería a hojear ese maldito periódico deportivo.

Se vistió apresuradamente. Metió algunas de sus pertenencias en una pequeña maleta, cogió la varita y desapareció de su piso. Con un pequeño "Plaf" todo quedó en silencio.

OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Volví a tocar el timbre. Era raro que no me abriera, ayer me dijo que no trabajaba y probablemente estuviera todo el día en casa.

Llamé por tercera vez y siguió sin abrirme la puerta. Eso me desconcertó. No sabía qué hacer. Miré la caja que llevaba en las manos. Me podía haber dejado una nota..oh algo ¿no? Me molestó.

Mañana tenía que dar una respuesta a los Halcones. Ya tenía claro que iba a quedarme en Londres por ella. Pero quería verla. Suspiré resignado y decidí esperar un poco, quería llevarla a comer. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Me senté en el suelo al lado de la puerta.

Estaba cansado. Me había levantado temprano para ir a volar con Joey pero ¿sorpresa? Joey se había ido la noche anterior de fiesta y todavía no había vuelto así que al final me había ido solo al campo. Estaba tan contento y tan lleno de energía que me había pasado con el entrenamiento, tenía los músculos agarrotados.

-Ayer el día fue perfecto. Y cuando fuimos al cine…Por merlín, que dulce era. Había estado durante toda le película haciéndome carantoñas, caricias, besándome de una manera tan dulce como nadie lo había echo nunca. Nada que ver con los salvajes encuentros anteriores.-me mordí el labio sin querer al recordarlo- Ginny…

Esperé paciente durante media hora. Me sentí idota al estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo, estaba claro que ella no venía. Conjuré un pergamino y una pluma y le dejé una nota que metí por debajo de la puerta.

-Espero que se fije- dije sonriendo antes de desaparecer.

OOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

Pero estaba claro que no se había fijado, porque volví cuatro horas más tarde y ella no estaba. Llevaba todo el día tirado en el sofá. Joey todavía no había vuelto. ¿Dónde demonios se mete tu mejor amigo cuando más lo necesitas?

Porque estaba claro que yo lo necesitaba. Para despejarme un poco porque…estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso.

-No puede ser que yo tenga tantas ganas de volver a verla y a ella parezca que le dé igual.- me metí a la bañera para despejarme. Ya era tarde. ¿Y cómo podría dar con ella otra vez? ¡No sabía sus horarios! Tendré que acampar junto a su puerta en cuanto termine el entrenamiento, y no me moveré de ahí hasta que vuelva a aparecer!

Escuché un ruido procedente del salón.

OOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

-Vaya por fin se digna a aparecer.- salió de la bañera y envolvió su cuerpo desnudo con la toalla. Necesitaba a su amigo para desahogarse.

Pero cuando llegó al Salón y se encontró con su amigo espatarrado en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano pensó que igual él no estaba para muchas conversaciones.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-Vamos Oliver… ¿me echabas de menos?- bromeó Joey mientras daba un gran trago a su cerveza.- He estado... por ahí-añadió riendo.

Oliver levantó una ceja escéptico.

-¿Has ligado?

El musculoso moreno se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pues que bien que por lo menos uno esté de buen humor.- refunfuñó Oliver yendo al frigorífico a por una cerveza para él.

-¡Oh…! Nuestro enamorado está enfadado con su chica? ¿Ya te ha dejado? Supongo que la habrás hablado de otra cosa que no sea quidditch verdad? Por que sino, habrá salido huyendo por patas.

-No es eso- contestó el Guardián.- No sé que pasa, igual es que me estoy comiendo la cabeza sin motivos o no sé…

-Cuenta.

-Ayer pasé con ella un día de fábula- empezó Oliver.- Y había quedado en que hoy me pasaría por su piso para verla, me dijo que iba a estar allí todo el día.

-Y no estaba.

-¡No! ¿Dónde demonios está? He ido dos veces, le he dejado una nota para que hablara conmigo por red flú…joder, supongo que no habrá estado todo el día sin pasar por casa. ¡Sabía…sabía que me iba a pasar a verla!

Joey suspiró:

-¿Seguro que no hiciste nada que la molestara?- negación rotunda de cabeza por parte de Oliver- ¿Os despedisteis bien y eso?- Afirmación rotunda-¿Seguro que no la hablaste de quidditch, verdad?- negación- ¿Y no trabajaba hoy?- otra gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Pues no sé. Igual le ha salido un compromiso ineludible y no le ha dado tiempo a avisarte.

-Es que tengo el presentimiento de que pasa algo.

-¿Ahora que eres, pitonisa?- bromeó Joey.- Tranquilo, seguro que no es nada. Vuelve mañana y seguro que está ahí.

-Es que mañana trabaja, y no se que horarios tiene. Tampoco es plan de que vaya al Bateador y me atrinchere esperando verla no? Igual piensa que soy un pirado o algo así.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Qué?

-Mierda, mierda, mierda mierda…- exclamó su compañero de equipo mientras se incorporaba de un brinco y comenzaba a darse golpes suaves con la palma de la mano en la frente.

-¿Qué? Me estás asustando- dijo Oliver. Se acercó a su amigo y le pegó el uno de esos golpes. Joey le miró enfadado.

-Joder es que acabo de recordar que tenía que decirte algo muy importante. ¿Cómo se me ha podido pasar? ¡El sexo es malo! ¡Hace que te olvides de las cosas! Bueno, no es malo, es lo mejor que se ha inventado hasta ahora…aparte del quidditch, claro…pero es malo porque por culpa de esa preciosidad estoy ahora tan cansado que se me había olvidado decirte algo súper importante que tenía que decirte en cuanto te viera y claro, no te lo he dicho, y claro ahora ya es tarde porque…

Mientras decía todo eso Joey no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro del salón. Oliver se puso nervioso. Se acercó a una estantería, cogió el primer trofeo que pilló a mano y se volvió hacia su amigo con cara de sádico:

-O dejas de decir incoherencias, te tranquilizas de una vez y me cuentas que cojones pasa, o te lo parto en la cabeza.

Tras las palabras del castaño, reinó el completo silencio. Joey fue a su habitación (con Oliver pegado a los talones blandiendo el trofeo de forma amenazadora):

-Míralo por ti mismo.- Y tiró sobre la cama un ejemplar del Bateador del día anterior. Oliver sólo necesitó una hojeada para atar cabos.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó tirando el trofeo contra la pared que rebotó y calló al suelo. Tras el estruendo el muy condenado seguía intacto.

-Eso ya lo he dicho yo antes- apuntó suavemente su amigo.

Oliver respiró hondo y se sentó en la cama de su amigo llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Intentaba aclarar las ideas. ¿No era el fin del mundo, no? Sólo tenía que encontrarla y aclarar todo. ¿Pero por qué ella no le había preguntado? ¿Qué era esa mierda que le abrasaba los pulmones y le impedía respirar bien? ¿Ginny no confiaba en él? Eso le decepcionó. Tenía que haberle comentado que esa oferta existía y que iba a rechazarla mañana mismo. Ginny no tenía un compromiso imprevisto e ineludible, le estaba evitando. Pero la encontraría. Y la iba a echar una buena bronca por hacerle sentir como se sentía en esos momentos: como si algo dentro de él se estuviera muriendo.

Decidió actuar con rapidez.

-Vuelve a ponerte los zapatos- dijo mirando a Joey.- Nos vamos.

-¿Qué nos vamos?- dijo Joey mientras se volvía a poner la zapatilla que se acababa de quitar. ¡Estaba cansado!¡Quería dormir!- Son las once de la noche tío, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-Al Bateador por supuesto- dijo Oliver que se dirigía a la chimenea. –Voy a pedir explicaciones.

-¿No quieres llevarte le trofeo para lanzárselo a alguien a la cabeza?- preguntó Joey mientras seguía los pasos de su mejor amigo.

OOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Me tumbé en la mullida cama para probarla.

-mmm….

Quería hundirme entre los cómodos cojines y que empezaran a tragarme…lentamente, poco a poco, hasta desaparecer por completo.

Volví a abrir los ojos y dirigí una mirada al resto de la habitación. Además de la enrome cama con doseles, tenía un escritorio, un armario, una silla y la televisión colgada de la pared. A mano derecha, al lado de la puerta, estaba el baño.

Después de desaparecer de casa estuve vagando sin rumbo fijo por Londres sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Estuve tentada de volver a casa y enfrentarme a Wood en dos ocasiones. Por si era un malentendido. ¡Pero no podía ser un malentendido! El Bateador era el periódico deportivo más serio y respetable que había! Lo sabía de buena tinta. Jamás habían comunicado una noticia falsa a los lectores. ¡Jamás! Y no iba a ser justamente esa la primera…

No sé como, al final llegué a la estación de King Cross. Me subía al primer tren de la lista y llegué a Hemel Hampsted. Un pueblo muggle, al norte de Londres, en el Condado de Hertfordsihire. El trayecto hasta allí había durado apenas veinte minutos.

Me indicaron la ubicación del único hostal del pueblo, en el que me acababa de lanzar a la cama.

¿Qué pensaría Wood si había ido a mi casa? Primero: ¿Habría ido a mi casa a buscarme? Esa misma semana dejaba Londres, así que seguro que tendría muchas cosas que hacer y mucha gente de la que despedirse. El jodido cabrón lo único que había pretendido conmigo era divertirse la semana antes de partir. Me había dicho que nunca había utilizado su fama para acostarse con ninguna chica. ¡Ja! Desde luego que no me lo creía.

Pero es que parecía tan sincero cuando me dijo que quería conocerme…

Se estará riendo a mi costa, desde luego. Porque lo mío si que iba en serio.

_Pero seamos realistas Ginny. De la noche a la mañana no aparece un príncipe azul en tu vida así porque sí. Eso sólo pasa en las películas muggles. Y menos aún un príncipe azul, deportista famoso, guapo, divertido, rico y…alucinante en la cama._

_Después de todo sólo lo conoces desde hace cuatro días. ¿Por qué huyes?_

Bueno, que conste que yo no huyo. Simplemente he decidido desaparecer durante toda la semana, porque cuando vuelva a mi casa él ya estará en Nueva York.

_Y ahí se acabará la historia._

_Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices._

Bueno, por lo menos él. Porque a mí no me gustan las perdices, y está claro que feliz no voy a ser. Después de lo de Harry…y ahora este imbécil… Si sólo hubiera sido sexo, no estaría así. ¡Joder pero había implicación emocional! ¡Y por su parte también! O al menos eso parecía.

Estaba claro. Los hombres no eran lo mío.

OOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un hombre musculoso de pelo castaño salió despedido de la chimenea cuatro a toda velocidad.

-¡Ya no atendemos a nadie, vuelva mañana a partir de las ocho!- exclamé dirigiéndole una rápida mirada. Detrás de él apareció otro hombre con el pelo negro, mucho más grade que el primero. Agarré mi varita.

-Quiero hablar con el director.- me pidió bruscamente el muchacho que había aparecido en primero lugar.

-No está- exclamé asustada. Tenía cara de estar enfadado.

-Pues con el encargado entonces.- volvió a pedir en el mismo tono.

-S-son las once de la noche señor, será mejor que vuelva mañana, ahora no puede atenderle nadie…- comencé a balbucear.

-A ver si lo entiendes bien- me explicó mientras me dirigía una mirada de hielo.- ¡Quiero ver al responsable…AHORA MISMO!

Negué con la cabeza.

-Oliver, te dije que necesitaríamos un objeto contundente por si no nos hacían caso- exclamó el otro chico.

Reaccioné de inmediato:

-¡Usted es Oliver Wood!- yo no entendía mucho de deportes, pero me recordaba al chico que salía en los posters que mi hijo tenía colgados en su habitación.- Espere un momento señor Wood, voy a intentar localizar a alguien.

Escribí apresuradamente una nota, la multipliqué y las hice volar por los pasillos en todas las direcciones.

Cinco minutos más tarde se comenzaron a oír unos pasos al fondo del pasillo.

OOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Cuando vi que el hombre bigotudo y barrigudo que me había atendido hacía un par de días se acercaba a nosotros sonriendo lamenté no haberle hecho caso a Joey y haberme traído el trofeo. Para estampárselo en la cara.

-¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita, señores?- me estrechó la mano y luego hizo lo mismo con Joey- Wood y Jenkins, que sorpresa.

-Acabo de toparme con la edición de su periódico de ayer.- dije de malas maneras. ¡Quería ver a Ginny!- ¿Qué mierda es esto?

El bigotudo frunció el ceño sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

-¿Quién es Bob?- exclamó exaltado sin poder contenerme-¿Y quién coño le ha dicho a él que yo me voy a los Halcones?.

-Relájate Oliver- me pidió Joey colocándome una de sus fuertes manos en el hombro.

El señor Spun levantó las cejas y abrió la boca desmesuradamente.

-¿Está usted insinuándome, Señor Wood, que no va a irse a los Halcones? Ellos mismos nos enviaron un comunicado dándonos la noticia. Y ya que lo pregunta, Bob es el mejor reportero de la plantilla.

-¡¿Qué?!

El señor Spun se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Esto es un periódico serio! ¡Jamás hemos dado una noticia falsa!

Me contuve. Estaba claro que ese hombre no tenía la culpa. Había sido el maldito equipo americano el culpable.

-Pues lo lamento, pero esta es totalmente falsa. Sí, es cierto que había una oferta y que la estaba estudiando. No han parado de presionarme desde que me la propusieron. Pero el plazo termina mañana. Todavía no les he dado mi respuesta, que como supongo que se habrá percatado…es negativa. En estos momentos estoy muy bien en mi equipo.

El señor Spun se dio la vuelta:

-Síganme.

-¿Qué hace?

-Vamos a enmendar el error.

-¿Cómo?

-Voy a entrevistarle, señor Wood. Yo mismo y ahora. Mañana todo el mundo sabrá lo que ha pasado.

OOOooooooooooooooooooooo

Le siguieron. Oliver iba un poco más contento. Mañana Ginny iría a trabajar y se enteraría de todo.

-La pena es que la edición ya estaba terminada- dijo el señor Spun tendiéndoles un periódico cuando entraron a su despacho.- Tendremos que darnos prisa.

-¿Sales tú otra vez, tío?- dijo Joey riéndose- siempre siendo el centro de atención.

Oliver miró con interés a donde señalaba su amigo.

"Descubriendo a Oliver Wood. _Por Ginny Weasley_. Página 14"

-Oh…-fue todo lo que pudo decir. Mientras, el nudo de su estomago empezaba a dar volteretas dentro de él.

-¿Quiere ojear el contenido de la entrevista para verificar que todo está en orden Señor Wood?- bromeó el director del Bateador- Aunque la señorita Weasley es buena. Muy buena.

Claramente el jefe de Ginny se refería a "buena" en su trabajo. Pero Joey no pudo contenerse:

-Sí…Oliver me contó que había salido muy _contento_ con cómo se había desarrollado la entrevista- miró a su amigo que se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.- Buena…muy buena.

-Sí- prosiguió el señor Spun, obviamente sin entender el doble sentido- Una lástima que ya no trabaje aquí. Ha venido a despedirse esta misma mañana.

Oliver pegó un brinco en su asiento y casi se cae de la silla. Afortunadamente el periodista no se percató porque estaba enfrascado revolviendo en los cajones de su escritorio.

Mientras tanto Joey se llevó las manos a la cabeza…esa noche no se iría a dormir…

-¿Cómo que se ha ido?- consiguió preguntar Oliver.

-Bueno, la señorita Weasley estaba sólo de prácticas. Nunca me confirmó que quería quedarse aquí…aunque si les soy sincero…yo pensé que se quedaría. Se notaba que le gustaba. Se desenvolvía como pez en el agua entre deportistas y compañeros de profesión. Hasta que ha venido esta mañana a primera hora, me ha entregado la entrevista (que es un trabajo impecable, por cierto) y me ha dicho que se iba.

-¡¿A dónde?!-preguntaron ambos jugadores a la vez.

-No me lo ha dicho exactamente- dijo el hombre agarrándose el bigote.- Simplemente me ha dicho que se iba "por ahí"…

OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya estaban de vuelta en su piso, donde Joey intentaba animar a su amigo sin resultado.

-Venga tío, no puede haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, mañana pondré a todos mis contactos a buscarla, algunos son muy buenos rastreadores. Mientras nosotros la buscaremos en casa de sus padres, preguntaremos a alguna amiga…o nos colaremos en su piso y la esperaremos dur…dur…- el musculoso bateador bostezó ampliamente- durmiendo en el sofá hasta que vuelva.

Oliver, que hasta entonces miraba el techo, dirigió una mirada a su amigo:

-Gracias Joey…de verdad…es importante para mí.

-Lo sé tío, lo sé. Si parece que se te ha muerto el canario de la cara de pena que tienes colgada en la cara. Voy a ducharme para despejarme. Prepara café.

-¿Pero qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Oliver.

-Vamos a idear un plan de acción.- dijo el chico de pelo negro mientras desparecía tras la puerta del baño.

_Una cafetera de café vacía más tarde…_

-Mira me da igual que te niegues-dijo Joey mientras se incorporaba- Vamos a colarnos en su casa.

-¡No! ¡No pienso hacer eso!

-Vaya…no sabía que eras tan milindroso. No hace falta que lo hagas, ya lo hago yo. Seguramente puedo apañármelas para que no se de cuenta de que estoy ahí hasta que se haya quitado… cómo mínimo la camiseta.

-Oliver cambió de expresión en el acto y agarró a su amigo de la mano.

-¿Qué haces?- increpó Joey mientras se zafaba de ella de un manotazo.

-Aparición conjunta imbécil- dijo Oliver mientras volvía a agarrar la mano de su amigo- No tienes ni puñetera idea de dónde vive.

Oliver no lo vio, pero Joey sonrió antes de desaparecer.

OOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luna bostezó acurrucada en su cama. Miró la pantalla del móvil:

"Llamando…Ginny"

Acercó el aparato a su oído.

-"El teléfono al que llama no se encuentra disponible en este momento. Por favor, inténtelo de nuevo más tarde"

-Eh…gracias, siento volver a molestarla otra vez, llamaré luego.- y dicho esto colgó.

Volvió a bostezar. Era la cuadragésimo segunda vez que había intentado llamar a su amiga en lo que iba de día. Y era la cuadragésimo segunda vez que contestaba la señorita que vivía dentro del teléfono móvil de Ginny.

Pero seguía insistiendo porque le daba mala espina. Desde que Hermione les había regalado el teléfono móvil ninguna de las dos se había separado nunca de él.

-Seguramente soy idiota por hacer esto- se dijo mentalmente mientras salía de la cama y se ponía sus zapatillas de estar en casa. Abrió el primer cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó el duplicado de la llave de casa de Ginny que su amiga le había dado hacía tiempo.

Instantes después, desapareció.

OOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

A la vez, una chica con una lustrosa cabellera larga y rubia (algo despeinada) aparecía de la nada en el rellano de un bloque de pisos muggle.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y :

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

¡No miro, no miro, no miro! ¡Lo siento Ginny! ¡Ya me voy!

Y es que Luna Lovegood había distinguido perfectamente dos bultos en el sofá de su amiga. Y esas fuertes piernas peludas, estaba claro que no correspondían a Ginny.

Ya había vuelto a agarrar el pomo de la puerta cuando alguien la detuvo por detrás.

-¿Tú eres Luna?

No había escuchado jamás una voz tan esperanzada y tan atractiva cómo esa.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un chico alto y musculoso. Con el pelo castaño oscuro revuelto, rostro ojeroso a la par que atractivo y de facciones marcadas, ojos color avellana enrojecidos y un fuerte olor a café.

-Sí, soy yo- dijo Luna sonriendo- Tú debes de ser Oliver, ¿verdad?

-Vaya, ella te ha hablado de mí, eso es algo.- dijo el guardián sonriendo levemente- Tú debes de ser la chica de los consejos. Me dijo que eras su mejor amiga.

Luna ensanchó la sonrisa. Oliver sintió cómo le invadía una oleada de afecto hacia esa chica.

-Sí, esa soy yo. Lamento mucho haberos interrumpido. Es que llevo todo el día intentando ponerme en contacto con ella, pero no he podido, por eso he venido a ver si estaba bien.

-No está.

-¿Có…cómo que no está? Si la estoy viendo- dijo la chica señalando al vuelto del sofá.

Oliver sonrió.

-Escucha atentamente. Esos ronquidos descomunales no corresponden a Ginny. ¿O es que ella ronca con tanta potencia?

Luna sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Era verdad. Además las piernas peludas eran las del chico que dormía en el sofá, porque Oliver llevaba un pantalón de chándal largo.

-¿Dónde está Ginny entonces?- dijo Luna tranquilamente mientras ambos se acercaban al sofá.

-Te lo explicaré. Necesito tu ayuda. Pero antes vamos a despertar al troglodita éste.

Se acercó a Joey y lo zarandeó levemente.

-Despierta cazurro, ha venido la amiga de Ginny. Ella nos ayudará.

El cerebro del bateador, al oír la palabra mágica "amiga" reaccionó de inmediato:

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

-¡¡Luna!!

-¡¡Joey!!

-¿Os conocéis?

-¡Creía que eras muggle!

-¡Yo pensaba lo mismo de ti!

-¿Qué capítulo me he perdido?- comentó Oliver al ver lo familiarmente que se trataban esos dos.

-Luna es la chica que conocía ayer…de fiesta- explicó Joey lanzándole una significativa mirada.

Oliver los contempló: Joey, sin camiseta, en pantalón corto y totalmente despeinado. Luna con un diminuto camisón azul cielo y la mano del jugador alrededor de su cintura. Ambos sonriendo como idiotas.

Luna era la chica que había entretenido a su amigo hasta las once de la noche desde el día anterior. Y Joey había venido reventado de cansancio y sin dormir…sólo pudo pensar una cosa mientras se encaminaba a la cocina a preparar más café:

-Guarros…

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya llevaba cinco días desparecida y se encontraba a gusto. Despejada y tranquila. Todo lo acontecido con el jugador le parecía ahora un sueño. Borroso. Acababa de bajar a desayunar. Esa misma tarde volvería a Londres a la maldita boda de Harry.

-¿Es que no podía haber elegido otro día para casarse?¿Dentro de un año o cuarenta?- pensaba disgustada mientras hundía la cuchara en el vaso de café.

Cinco días de soledad dan para mucho. Por ejemplo, para atiborrarte a pastelitos de crema, para dejar de pensar en los hombres y replantearte seriamente tu orientación sexual, para comprarte un precioso vestido verde con el que dejar muerto a Harry, recordando lo que se ha perdido…

-Ginny no pienses estupideces…

En fin, que estaba preparada para enfrentarse al mundo, a un gigante, a Wood, a Luna, a su madre, a Harry, a chupi-chachi-Chang, a Hermione…a quien hiciera falta. Había estado toda la semana meditando. Era una mujer fuerte y decidida.

Por eso en cuanto se subió al tren que la dejaría en Londres, lo primero que hizo fue empezar a pegarse cabezazos contra la ventana del vagón, mientras murmuraba:

-¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos!

La niña de tres años que estaba sentada frente a ella acompañada de su padre la miraba sonriendo.

Ginny la ignoró:

-¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos!

Todos los hombres eran despreciables. Harry por dejarla, Wood por largarse, su primer novio Tom (salieron cuando ambos tenían cuatro años) por pisar su ramo de margaritas…

La niña empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Tenía los mofletes sonrosados y el pelo castaño y rizado. La miraba con ojos alegres.

-¿Quieres que te de un consejo, preciosa? ¡Pasa de los hombres! ¡Son todos unos mierdas! Deberíamos hacernos todas lesbianas y mandarles a freír churros por ahí.

-Señorita, por favor- le recriminó el padre de la criatura intentando taparle los oídos a la niña, que se zafaba de sus manos con gracia.- Es sólo una niña.

-Y cuanto antes salga de la burbuja mejor- exclamo Ginny- Por que los príncipes azules no existen. Los hombres sólo quieren UNA cosa de nosotras- dijo esto mirando a la niña, que la miraba a ella embelesada- Veo que tenemos tiempo así que te lo voy a explicar…

-¡No pienso tolerar que le diga esas barbaridades a mi hija!

-Ya…mire qué bien sabe usted a lo que me refiero. Sois todos unos cerdos. ¡Todos! No se salva ni uno, hazme caso- y le guió el ojo a la pequeña, que no paraba de reírse.

Y se levanto dispuesta a cambiarse de vagón.

-¡Maldito Potter! ¡Maldito Wood! ¡Maldito Bill, Ron, Charlie…papa! ¡Todos! ¡Malditos!

-Tendré que ir a la estúpida boda de Harry, porque no me queda otra, a aguantar a Chupi-Chachi-Chang en pleno apogeo. Pero pienso ligarme a la primera chica dispuesta que pille…después de emborracharme, claro.

OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La boda de Harry Potter, se celebraba cómo no, en la Mansión que el chico se había mandado construir en el valle Godric.

Cuando Ginny llegó acompañada de su madre fueron directamente a la habitación que Harry había dispuesto para ellas, pues contaban como la familia del novio. La señora Weasley estaba muy ofendida porque Chupi-Chachi-Chang no la había dejado ayudar absolutamente en nada. Para ella, Harry era un pelirrojo más, y no le gustaba que la mantuvieran al margen.

-Menos mal, Herms, que contigo todo será distinto- dijo antes de abandonar la estancia buscando a su marido, y antes de que Hermione se atragantara con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-¡¿Tú madre ha dicho lo que yo creo que acabo de oír?!

Ginny comenzó a reírse.

-¡Soy muy joven para casarme!

-No la hagas caso Herm, cásate cuando te de la gana. ¿Mi hermano te lo ha pedido ya?

La chica de pelo castaño negó con la cabeza efusivamente:

-Sabe que todavía no quiero, tenemos que disfrutar de muchas cosas antes de centrarnos para casarnos y formar una familia.

-Pues ya está, no le hagas caso a mamá, está enfadada porque Chupi-Chachi-Chang no la he dejado hacer nada.

-Es que Chang es idiota- dijo Herms zanjando el asunto mientras se levantaba. – Y Harry más todavía por aguantarla.

Ginny se limitó a asentir.

-¿Y tú tienes novio?- preguntó Hermione mientras se dirigía a las bolsas, dispuesta a sacar los vestidos.- ¿O rollete, o algo?

-No- se limitó contestar la pelirroja.

-Bueno, anímate, ya sabes que dicen que en las bodas se liga mucho: Hoy vienen muchos solteros.

-Hermione, por favor, me deprimes.

-Pues no debería hacerlo, hay muchos que están muy bien.

-Ya…seguro…

-Viene todo el ED, la Casa de Gryffindor casi al completo, Medio Ministerio de Magia también viene..ummm…también viene Víctor Krum…los de quidditch…la Orden del Fénix, todos los profesores del colegio, un montón de periodistas, el señor Olivander…los compañeros de Harry del trabajo, las Chupi-amigas de Chang…

-Has dicho los de quiddith. ¿Quiénes?

-Los dos equipos, el de Revenclav de Chang y los nuestros, por supuesto: Angelina, Katie, Oliver, Alicia..todos contando con vosotros (n/a: se refiere a Harry y los Weasley) ah! Y también viene Lee.

Pero Ginny había dejado de escuchar. Hermione había dicho "Oliver". Iba a verlo. Hoy iba a verlo. El corazón le empezó a latir con la misma rapidez que su cerebro comenzó a preparar su inminente huida.

Las estrellas estaban confabuladas en su contra.

OOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que os haya gustado!

Ahora voy a contestar a los reviews:

**Kirara11**: Muchas gracias! La verdad es que Oliver es uno de mis personajes favoritos y hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre el. ¡Me alegro de que te guste! Bueno, ya ves que no van a la boda juntos pero…ah!no voy a decir nada, que no me gusta destripar jaja. Sólo puedo decir que el capítulo va a ser bastante "movidito". Gracias por leerme, y por dejarme tu opinión, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Saludos!

**RociRadcliffe**: Gracias! Espero que este también te guste. Después de vuestros reviews me animé a leer algún Oliver/Katie y la verdad es que hacen una pareja súper bonita. He intentado publicar lo más pronto posible!!besos

**Anilec**: Bueno, pues aquí está la continuación, he intentado subirla lo más pronto posible. ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Yo también quiero lo del helado! A los hombres tenemos que darles un manual con un par de ideas porque si no, lo llevamos claro jajaja. Este capítulo se me ha hecho un poco raro, porque como no están juntos casi nada…no sé, tengo miedo de que a la gente no le haya gustado. Pero la recompensa vendrá en el siguiente capítulo! Que seguramente será el último ya. Un besazo para ti también, espero que te haya gustado! Y gracias por tu review!

**Konsntida**: Gracias por tu review! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. La actualización siguiente también será rápida (aunque me voy de vacaciones dentro de dos semanas y ahora estoy de exámenes, intentaré subir el capi antes). Hasta otra, besos!!!

**Gracias a toda la gente por leerme, por dejarme reviews y por agregarme a sus listas de favoritos!¡Gracias de veras!**

**Hasta otra!**

**vinnesa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J. y a su magnífico y mágico mundo.**

Al final, mientras se arreglaban y se peinaban las dos, Ginny terminó confesándole a su amiga todo lo ocurrido. Pero Hermione no fue de mucha utilidad. Ella vivía en su cuento de hadas con su príncipe pelirrojo y no podía prestarle la ayuda que Ginny necesitaba ahora. Algo como por ejemplo:

_Los hombres son unos desgraciados._

_Unos cabrones._

_A la única mujer a la que quieren es a su madre._

_Mejor cerdos que dan jamones y no rompen corazones._

_Cómprate un vibrador…vale, gastas un pastón en pilas, pero no te comes tanto la cabeza._

Pero para escuchar lo que Ginny quería oír en esos momentos, la persona más indicada era Luna, y se había dejado el móvil (apagado desde hacía cinco días) en su piso así que tendría que esperar a verla.

Deseaba que comenzara la boda para poder desahogarse con su amiga, pero tampoco quería que comenzase nunca para no tener que volver a ver al guaperas-cabronazo-de-los-cojones-Wood.

Si por lo menos pudiera desquitarse de él como hizo con Harry llamándole picha-corta en cuanto tenía ocasión…pero con el guardián no podría porque no era cierto. Tenía que apañárselas de otra manera, no podía engañarse a sí misma. Igual podría ingeniárselas para cancelar la boda el tiempo suficiente para colarse en San Mungo,infiltrarse en la zona de infecciones-altamente-contagiosas y contagiarse de algo raro y sin solución que la mantuviera alejada de la boda durante unos meses o un par de años.

Pero para eso necesitaba una distracción lo bastante grande como para escabullirse sin ser vista. Igual podría producir un terremoto o un huracan. ¿Como era el hechizo de...?

Bah...tampoco serviría, seguro que Hermione pondría todo su empeño en sanarla de su rara enfermedad a tiempo para la boda. Y probablemente lo conseguiría.

Volvió a prestar atención a las palabras de su amiga mientras apuraba su vaso de licor de un trago.

El único consejo que pudo seguir de su amiga fue emborracharse y escabullirse de la boda en cuanto terminase la ceremonia. Bueno, no era una mala idea después de todo, suponía que Wood no tendría el morro de acercarse a ella.

OOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Estás segura de que vendrá aquí verdad?- decía Oliver mientras Luna le arreglaba el nudo de la corbata. Acababan de aparecerse en la puerta de la mansión.

-Claro que sí. No puede escabullirse de la boda de Harry así como así. Su madre la mataría- decía Luna. La chica llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante moño en la nuca. Tenía un vestido vaporoso de color azul cielo, largo hasta los pies, con la espalda al aire y los tirantes sensualmente caídos de los hombros.

Sólo basta decir, que con lo que le había costado a Oliver mantener a Luna y Joey separados durante la semana (no hacían más que meterse mano en cuanto tenían ocasión) cuando Luna pasó a buscarles vestida así, Oliver le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su amigo.

"Nada de guarradas hasta que él encontrase a Ginny. Luego que hicieran lo que les diera la gana."

Pero es que Oliver no contaba con que Luna tampoco iba a saber contenerse.

Tanto Joey como el llevaban un traje negro. Joey llevaba una camisa azul y pajarita (que Luna también había tenido que colocarle, lo que aprovechó el bateador para manosearla de arriba abajo mientras ella se reía) y la cara de lujuria que Oliver descubrió en la rubia no se diferenciaba mucho de la de su amigo. Tal para cual.

Luna se acercó a tocar el timbre. Agarró a Joey de la mano (no tenía invitación, iba como acompañante) y le dirigió a Oliver una señal de ánimo. Un elfo doméstico les condujo al jardín.

OOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny se aseguró de demorarse el tiempo suficiente terminando de arreglarse el pelo como para que a Hermione casi le diera un ataque de nervios. Ella era la madrina en la boda de Harry y estaba ansiosa por bajar, la ceremonia comenzaría de un momento a otro.

-No te preocupes Herm, baja tú, termino enseguida y me encuentro con mi madre entre los invitados.

No muy convencida, Hermione asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación encaminándose hacia la escalera mientras sujetaba con delicadeza su vestido rosa pálido.

Cuando se quedó sola, Ginny suspiró. Se bebió el segundo vaso de licor. Se miró en el espejo intentando sonreír. Se alegró al comprobar que no era tan difícil. No había comido nada en todo el día y ya notaba un leve efecto del alcohol, aunque no por ello se encontraba preparada todavía para enfrentarse al mundo.

Decidió esperar un poco, hasta que escuchó la dulce melodía que acompañaba a Chang al altar y por fin se decidió a bajar. Se colocaría al fondo, desde donde poder controlar todo y a todos, y quizás así se libraría de tener que enfrentarse a sus problemas.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, la gente se dispersó en grupos, alabando la decoración, comentando la exquisitez de los canapés, bebiendo alegremente, encontrándose con viejos amigos...fue el momento escogido por Ginny para huir.

¿Ya había echo acto de presencia no? No era su culpa que no la hubiera visto nadie (sólo se sentó al fondo, detrás del hermano de Hagrid porque no había más sitios). Se dispuso a marcharse con sigilo cuando una mano en la cintura le hizo darse la vuelta.

-Harry...

El hombre se limitó a mirarla embelesado. Recorrió con ojos ávidos la silueta de la muchacha, que se revolvió incómoda. Ginny había puesto especial interés en arreglarse y ahora se arrepentía.

Llevaba un vestido verde con escote de palabra de honor con finísima pedrería, que se estrechaba esta su cintura, desde donde se volvía vaporoso hasta los pies. Se había rizado el pelo con esmero, y había introducido entre sus rizos pequeñas cuentas verdes que brillaban con los rayos del sol. Y se había maquillado levemente resaltando los ojos.

Hacia más de un año y medio que casi no hablaba con Harry y se sentía incómoda encontrándose frente a frente con él, y vestida de esa manera. Su subconsciente quería llamar la atención de Oliver y quizás su parte consciente exhibirse un poco ante Chang, pero ninguno de los dos buscaba un encuentro con Harry.

-Estás...impactante.- fue todo lo que dijo el estrenado marido sin apartar los ojos de su pecho.

-Enhorabuena por tu boda Harry, es todo perfecto- consiguió articular Ginny.

-Sí, no está del todo mal.- reconoció el auror mirándola por primera vez a los ojos.

-¿Está flirteando conmigo? -pensó Ginny asustada. -¡Ya tengo suficientes problemas como para que ahora me tachen de roba maridos! Será mejor que me largue de aquí cuanto antes.

-¿Sabes Ginny? Hace mucho que no te veía, y me doy cuenta de que quizás deberíamos volver a retomar nuestra amistad donde la dejamos. Ya sabes...antes de que me comprometiera con Cho.

Dijo todo esto acercándose un poco a ella, mientras le ofrecía una copa que Ginny aceptó asombrada.

-¿No crees que a tu MUJER no le sentaría bien?- preguntó Ginny.

¿Desde cuándo hemos tenido tú y yo una amistad? ¡Fue un romance, estúpido! ¡Un romance!

No se atrevió a expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-Ella no tiene porqué enterarse, últimamente está...un poco ocupada.

Y le dirigió a la pelirroja una mirada que intentó ser sensual.

Ginny casi se lleva las manos a la cabeza. ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Es que me está proponiendo abiertamente que sea su amante...el día de su boda?

Pensó que esa conversación ya había llegado demasiado lejos y se dispuso a inventarse cualquier excusa para largarse del alcance de Harry...hasta que lo vio.

Oliver se encontraba a escasos metros de ella y de Harry. Estaba para comérselo, con un traje negro y camisa blanca, sin corbata ni pajarita. El traje se ajustaba a su cuerpo a la perfección marcando sus anchos hombros. Estaba aparentemente entretenido hablando con la señora Hooch, pero dirigía constantes miradas hacia Harry y ella.

Ginny se sorprendió gratamente. ¿La estaba vigilando? Fruncía el ceño casi imperceptiblemente cuando apartaba la mirada de ella. Y parecía querer matar a Harry con la mirada.

¿A sí que ahora estás celoso? ¿Te largas a Nueva York, me dejas aquí tirada, y ahora te preocupas de que cuando vuelves la chica que te ha servido de juguetito habla con su ex?

Por un breve momento, Ginny se sintió en la gloria. Ella había pasado una semana horrible, pero ahora le iba a hacer pagar un poco a Wood por ello. Vale que no le dolería igual que a ella, a él no le dolía el amor de Ginny que había perdido, sino el sexo. Pero por lo menos reportaba a Ginny la satisfacción de ponerle celoso durante toda la boda. Primero con Harry y luego con cualquier hombre que se acercara a ella.

-Harry...te apetece bailar?- y mientras el novio se acercaba a la pista de baile sonriendo como un idiota, creyéndose vencedor tras su conversación, Ginny sonrió ampliamente al recordar, que por un momento...había decidido liarse con una mujer para olvidar al guardián.

Pero esto era mucho mejor.

-¿Puedes explicarme eso?- preguntó Oliver a Luna.

Luna estaba sentada sobre las rodillas de Joey mientras ambos bebían champan y se susurraban cosas al oído, seguramente guarradas. Pero Oliver ignoró la escena, se plantó frente a ellos, le arrancó a Luna la copa de la mano, se la bebió de un trago y señaló a la pista de baile, donde Ginny bailaba alegremente con Harry mientras él la miraba embelesado.

-¿No me habías dicho que no tenían relación? ¿Que llevaban más de un año sin hablarse?

En esos momentos Harry susurró algo al oído de Ginny y la chica rió con fuerza.

Oliver quiso morirse.

Le arrancó a su amigo la copa de la mano y se la bebió también de un trago.

-Oye...hay un par de elfos domésticos repartiéndolas por ahí sabes? Podrías pedirles a ellos una botella entera en vez de robarnos las copas a nosotros.

Oliver le ignoró.

-Es que llevan bailando juntos más de media hora, y parece que Potter va a comérsela. Estoy seguro de que ya habría intentado comérsela si no estuvieran rodeados de casi quinientas personas.

-Lo que es raro es que Ginny se comporte así.- dijo Luna- Es cierto lo que te dije que no se hablan desde hace un montón de tiempo. Pero...parece contenta.

En ese momento Krum se acercó a la pareja y le pidió a Ginny un baile, al que la pelirroja no se negó. Bailó con el jugador búlgaro mientras Harry merodeaba a su alrededor no tan sonriente como minutos antes.

-Oh...genial...ahora el idiota de Krum- añadió Joey.- Tenemos que hacer algo. ¿Has hablado con ella?

-Lo he intentado pero me está evitando. Me mira como si quisiera matarme.

-Es que probablemente quiera hacerlo- dijo Luna- piensa que lleva una semana dándole vueltas al hecho de que la has usado como un juguetito sexual y que le has dado la patada en el culo.

-Gracias por consolarme, Luna.

-De nada.

-Necesito quedarme a solas con ella, ha sido un malentendido. ¡Sólo necesito explicarme! ¿Qué hago? ¿La secuestro? Al paso que voy, va a ser demasiado tarde. Cuando consiga explicarle algo alguno de esos babosos ya le habrá metido la lengua hasta la campanilla y la mano hasta el...

-Dejámelo a mí. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo- dijo Luna mientras se levantaba.

-Probablemente sólo tengas unos minutos para hablar con ella, y tendrás que ser rápido para colocarte junto a ella así que deja de quejarte y espabila.

-¡Qué idea tan formidable, Luna!- exclamó la señora Weasley.- ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Colocaros todos los que habéis jugado en el equipo de Gryffindor con Harry! ¡Va a ser un recuerdo memorable! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Ron arréglate un poco el pelo para la foto!

Y así fue cómo Ginny se vio arrastrada por sus antiguos compañeros de quidditch a posar para la foto. Se situó a la izquierda de Harry, que le rozó levemente el trasero, tras lo cual ella dio un respingo. Intentó sonreír a su padre (que sacaba la foto) cuando un peculiar aroma masculino paralizó todos sus sentidos. Y sintió su calor al rozar su brazo desnudo contra el suyo.

Oliver estaba a su lado.

-No quiero que vuelva a tocarte.

Y ese susurro en su cuello descubierto le erizó la piel, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Lo miró de reojo, con miedo a no poder resistirse a sus encantos teniéndolo tan cerca. Pero él ya estaba mirando hacia el objetivo de la cámara, como el resto.

Y cuando Ginny lo imitó y sonrió a su padre, antes de que saliera el flash de la cámara, sintió la fuerte mano del guardián alrededor de la suya.

Los segundos le parecieron eternos. Quería llorar y reír. Oliver la había utilizado, y ella había pasado una semana horrorosa pensando en él. Y él se había ido Nueva York, y ahora, en la boda de Harry, en la foto del equipo, la cogía de la mano. Todos iban a ver esa foto. Y seguro que se fijarían en las mejillas sonrojadas de Ginny y en la sonrisa triunfal de Oliver. Y sobre todo en sus manos entrelazadas.

¿Tú le agarras de la mano a tu amante en una foto que van a ver todos tus amigos y conocidos?

¿Pero es que yo soy su amante?- se preguntó Ginny. Y entonces recordó algo que había dicho Oliver:

"-No eres mi ex, tampoco eres mi novia… ¿pero somos algo no? O al menos vamos a serlo."

Mientras se encontraba en estas cavilaciones, el grupo de la foto se dispersó, y Oliver desapareció de su lado. Se vio acorralada por Dean y Seamus, que la arrastraron a la barra.

Siempre se lo había pasado bien con ellos dos. Eran divertidos y simpáticos. Buenos amigos en los que poder confiar. Pero ese día no podía concentrarse en su conversación con ellos.

-Vamos Ginny- dijo Dean- ya sabemos que estás nerviosa y preocupada. Y también sabemos que no vas a hacerle caso a nada de lo que te haya dicho Harry. ¿Verdad?

-No se de qué me estáis hablando, chicos.- intentó hacerse la tonta. ¿Habían escuchado su vergonzosa conversación con Harry?

-Bueno ya que intentas tomarnos por idiotas...- explicó Seamus- te lo vamos a explicar nosotros: Sabemos que has perdido el trato con Harry. Sabemos que él piensa que todavía estás enamorada de él y que harías cualquier cosa que él te pidiera.

-Pero también sabemos que tu pusiste tierra de por medio cuando él te dejo- continuó Dean.- Y sabíamos que lo habías superado.

Ginny les miró con sorpresa.

-Que tu no quieras dar explicaciones de tu vida no significa que no hayamos preguntado por ti a Luna.- dijo Seamus.

Ginny les sonrió agradecida.

-Luna nos había dicho que ya estaba totalmente superado, nosotros contentos, porque sabíamos que los planes de Harry no iban a salir bien (entiéndelo, somos sus amigos, pero también los tuyos). Ahora llegamos a la boda, el momento clave, y te vemos tonteando con él todo el tiempo. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- preguntó Dean.- Cho está tan ocupada con la prensa que no le importa nada, pero todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta.

Ginny agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Lo siento...

-No queremos que te disculpes Ginny- dijo Dean- lo que queremos es saber que no vas a seguir le el juego a Harry. Es muy peligroso y vas a salir mal parada. Él sólo piensa en si mismo.

-Por supuesto que no voy a seguir le el juego a Harry. ¡He querido huir! Pero no he podido, luego...

-¿Luego?- preguntó Seamus más aliviado al escucharla.

-Nada- se retractó Ginny- luego nada. Le he seguido el juego porque es su boda y no quería hacerle el feo, pero ya está. No quiero tener nada que ver con él.

Sus dos amigos sonrieron aliviados. La abrazaron y la besaron, y brindaron por su decisión. A Ginny se le olvidaron por un momento sus problemas, recordando viejos tiempos con ellos. Hasta que llegó él.

-¿Bailas conmigo Gin?

Dean y Seamus apartaron la mirada disimuladamente.

-Este...Harry...estoy cansada, me duelen los pies de tanto bailar. ¿Por qué no sacas a Hermione?

-¿O a tú mujer, para variar?- preguntó suavemente Seamus.

-Hermione está bailando con George y Cho está demasiado ocupada con la prensa.

No parecía importarle que Ginny le esquivara.

-Está bien- dijo Ginny levantándose. Seamus y Dean la miraron tristes- Me voy a deshacer de él de una vez por todas chicos...enseguida vuelvo- les susurró.

-Estaremos vigilando desde aquí- susurró también Dean.

Y con un guiño de ojo, Ginny se alejó otra vez en dirección a la pista de baile.

Cuando llegaron, la canción que tocaba el grupo en esos momentos era lenta. Muy lenta. Harry sonrió y se acercó colocando sus manos sobre la cintura de ella. Ginny simuló una sonrisa.

Comenzaron a bailar. Harry nunca había bailado bien y ese día no había sido la excepción. Estaban muy pegados, Harry hundió su rostro entre el pelo de ella. Y entonces, Ginny aprovechó para dirigirle una mirada penetrante a Oliver, que les vigilaba desde una distancia prudencial, moviéndose de un lado a otro, nervioso. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella sonrió.

Oliver se quedó quieto y la miró con detenimiento. ¿Le estaba sonriendo? ¡Sí! ¡Le estaba sonriendo a él, mientras bailaba con el estúpido de Potter! Ya había aguantado suficiente, odiaba verlos juntos, odiaba que él tuviera sus manos en su cintura, y odiaba que él oliera el dulce aroma a melocotón que desprendían sus rizos. Se encaminó hacia ellos. Por las buenas o por las malas, Potter iba a soltar a Ginny en ese preciso momento. No podía más.

Cuando Ginny vio a Oliver acercarse a ellos, se puso nerviosa. Se confundió de paso, y Harry lo notó.

-Estás nerviosa...no te preocupes, yo también. Pero nadie se dará cuenta. Ya lo tengo todo planeado, cuando vuelva de la Luna de Miel voy a mudarme aquí y mi apartamento de Londres se quedará vacío. A ella no le gusta así que podremos utilizarlo sin que nadie nos moleste y...

-¿Potter?

Harry se dio la vuelta. Oliver lo miró impasible.

-¿Me disculpas un momento?- dijo Oliver educadamente.

-Ahora estamos muy ocupados- dijo Harry de mala manera.

-Ya pero es que no puedo esperar,tengo un regalo.

-¡Pues déjalo en la mesa de los regalos! ¡O dáselo a Cho! Ahora mismo no puedo atenderte.- Harry estaba muy enfadado, llevaba todo el día pensando en contarle a Ginny la genial idea de verse en su apartamento a escondidas, todas las veces que quisieran...era fantástico. Y ahora venía Wood a joderle el mejor momento del día.

-Ya- dijo Oliver no tan educadamente- pero es que el regalo no es para ti Potter, es para ella.

Y señaló a Ginny, cuyo rostro adquirió el mismo color que su pelo.

Harry se quedó estupefacto. Se sonrojó. ¿Qué tenía que regalarle él a Ginny? Pero estaba claro que algo, cuando vio la cara de alegría mal disimulada de ella.

Se apartó de ellos de mala gana y se encaminó a la barra, donde Dean y Seamus sonreían ampliamente, sin perderse detalle.

-No es mi cumpleaños- dijo Ginny para romper el hielo.

-Lo sé.

-Estoy enfadada contigo.- volvió a exponer la pelirroja, sin mucha convicción.

-También lo sé.

-¡Y todo el mundo va a ver que me has dado la mano en la foto!- iba a llorar. No podía más. Ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y él la miraba impasible.

-Sí, es cierto.- dijo esto último mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

-No se me va a pasar el enfado porque me regales algo.- añadió Ginny mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. ¿la amante comprada con caros regalos?

-No pierdo nada por intentarlo- dijo Oliver mientras sonreía y le mostraba a Ginny su regalo.

Era un feo peluche de una especie de hormiga morada con bigotes. Feo, feo. Muy feo.

Ginny sintió cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pero sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se llama?- consiguió preguntar en un susurro. Sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-Se llama Oliver.

Ginny sabía que ya le había perdonado hacía rato. Concretamente, desde que le había cogido de la mano al sacarse la foto.

-Si...un nombre apropiado- dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Oliver no aguantaba más. Estaba preciosa, aún con los ojos un poco rojos. ¿Tendría ganas de llorar? El nudo que le abrasaba a él la garganta desde hacía una semana acababa de evaporarse como si nada. Quería abrazarla y pedirla perdón, y explicarle todo, y besarla, y alejarla de esa maldita boda y luego, quizás podrían comer helado en su apartamento (estaba claro que Joey iba a pasar la noche con Luna). O pasear por el Londres muggle. O simplemente abrazarla hasta que ella se quedara dormida. Darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente, dormirse él después, rodeándola con sus brazos, seguro de que al despertar ella no se habría marchado otra vez. O podrían darse una ducha y empezar de cero. O...

-Ginny, no he aceptado a los halcones.

Había cogido al feo Oliver entre mis manos y miraba al hombre que tenía delante con atención. Tras escucharlo me quedé paralizada.

Pasaron por mi mente las interminables horas en el hotel odiándole, las dos veces que estuve a punto de volver hacia atrás a pedirle una explicación, mi charla con Herms, las manos largas de Harry, la conversación con Seamus y Dean...todo pasó a cámara lenta.

Y me quise morir allí mismo. Y porqué no, llorar. Y abrazarle. Sobre todo, abrazarle. Pero me sentí como una idiota. Así que me quedé paralizada admirando el peluche que tenía en las manos.

-¿Y entonces porqué él se llama Oliver?

-Porque yo he tenido un poco de culpa. No te dije que es cierto que estaba estudiando la oferta, pero que después de conocerte ya tenía decidido no aceptarla.

-Pero...El Bateador...nunca...

-Fue un malentendido. Cuando me dí cuenta de que habían publicado esa noticia me presenté allí y hablé con tu jefe. Intentamos arreglarlo en la siguiente edición pero supongo que tú no la has leído.

Negué con la cabeza mientras un par de solitarias lágrimas emprendieron la caída en picado de mis ojos por mis mejillas.

Oliver sonrió. Por Merlín, qué guapo es. Me sentí una verdadera idiota, Había huido como una niña de mis problemas en vez de enfrentarme a ellos.

-Me he vuelto loco buscándote toda la semana.- añadió el guardián.- Debí haberte explicado que los Halcones me estaban presionando. Ésa fue una de sus tácticas, dirigirse a la prensa como si ya estuviera todo zanjado.

Levanté la mirada lentamente. Y me sonrió con dulzura, hasta que se percató de que estaba llorando y se acercó hasta mí dudando. Cuando su masculino aroma volvió a rodearme, me sentí completamente bien.

Recorté la distancia que nos separaba rápidamente y uní mis labios a los suyos. Seguí llorando, hasta que noté sus reconfortantes brazos estrechándome, y sin dejar de besarle, atrayéndole más a mí sin importarme todas las miradas que recaían sobre nosotros, comencé a reír.

Como siempre, el tímido beso que en un principio era de reconciliación, de perdón, de alegría...se fue convirtiendo en un beso apasionado. Nuestra respiración se aceleró, y cuando nos separamos por un brevísimo instante para mirarnos a los ojos, ese deseo que siempre había estado allí volvió a reflejarse en sus ojos. Y supongo que también en los míos.

-En cuanto a Potter...-añadió Oliver mientras nos abrazábamos y jugueteaba con una de las cuentas verdes desperdigadas por mi pelo.- ¿Crees que ya le habrá quedado lo suficientemente claro que eres de mi propiedad?

Ambos dirigimos una mirada disimulada a la barra donde se encontraba Harry, que nos miraba boquiabierto.

-No...creo que no- dije sonriendo alegremente.

-ummm...no me va a importar tener que demostrárselo tantas veces como haga falta.-

y volvió a besarme con sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro, mientras yo le rodeaba con mis brazos la cintura. Me levantó en el aire sin dejar de besarme, me depositó en el suelo y añadió:

-Vamos a tener que buscar por todos los armarios de la casa a Joey y a Luna.

-¿Luna? ¿Pero cómo?

Volvió a besarme.

-Te lo explicaré todo con detenimiento. ¿vamos?

Y me ofreció su musculoso brazo, que acepté encantada. Dirigí una mirada agradecida a Seamus y a Dean que me sonreían con gesto victorioso y pasé olímpicamente de Harry, que no daba crédito a sus ojos.

Que le den.

**Espero que os haya gustado, se que he tardado bastante en actualizar.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme, y especialmente a James, RociRadcliffe, Kirara11, Konsntida y Anilec. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!!!!**

**mil besos, hasta pronto!**

**vinnesa**


	7. Chapter 7 FINAL

**Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J. y a su Magnífico y Mágico Mundo.**

Nos encontramos con Jenkins y con Luna, que seguían sentados en el mismo sitio, y que ya habían vaciado la botella de champán que los elfos les habían llevado.

Se besaban con tranquilidad, se metían mano con disimulo y sobre todo reían con complicidad.

Me quedé un poco aturdida al principio. ¿Esa era mi mejor amiga, Luna, la eterna rubia sin compromiso? ¿La que no repetía dos encuentros con un mismo hombre o mujer para evitar los encaprichamientos?

Miré a Oliver buscando una explicación, pero él se limitó a darme un beso en la frente sin dejar de sonreír.

Tuve que toser con disimulo un par de veces para que ambos se separaran y se dignaran a mirarnos.

-¡Ginny!- dijo Luna levantándose de un brinco y abrazándome. -Me has tenido muy preocupada pelirroja cabezota.

-Vaya por fin tengo el placer- dijo Jenkins mientras me tendía su musculoso brazo y me estrechaba la mano.- Creí que Oliver me seguiría atormentando con sus quejidos toda la vida.- Bromeó. Oliver le pegó un codazo sin disimulo alguno- ¿Dónde te has metido? Nos hemos atrincherado en tu casa, Luna y yo hemos ido a casa de tus padres por si te habías dejado caer por allí.

-He estado en un pueblo de las afueras- confesé tímidamente- está tan solo a veinte minutos de Londres.

Oliver me miró con el ceño fruncido y Jenkins y Luna sonrieron.

-Les comenté que la última vez te habías escapado hasta Francia y que no sabía dónde podías estar- dijo Luna mientras el bateador volvía a abrazarla por la cintura.- Menos mal que todo ha salido bien.

-Sí..menos mal- refunfuñó Joey- ¿Sabes que él no nos ha dejado ni siquiera estar cinco minutos a solas? ¡Nada de distracciones hasta que no te encontráramos!

-Bueno..aquél día en el cuarto de baño...-murmuró Luna. Joey sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Si...

-¿Qué? ¿Cuando? ¿Os lo habéis montado en el cuarto de baño de mi chica...estando yo de cuerpo presente en su casa y sin darme cuenta? ¡Sois unos depravados!

Yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír por la cara de enfado de Oliver.

-Es que te quedaste dormido en el sofá- explicó Luna- y no íbamos a hacer nada en la cama de Ginny, eso por descontado.

Oliver me miró, para que me quejara yo también. Sonreí ampliamente, sabía que mi amiga no tenía remedio:

-¿Y probasteis los chorritos de hidromasaje de la ducha? Son una pasada.

Oliver se llevó las manos a la cabeza para luego comenzar a reírse a carcajada limpia.

No quería soltarla. Estaba preciosa. Sonreía sin parar.

-Sobre la escoba eres el mejor Oliver, pero creo que voy a tener que darte clases particulares de baile- me dijo mirando mis pies con el ceño fruncido.

-Puedes darme clases particulares de todo lo que quieras.- La besé despacio mientras apretaba su menudo cuerpo contra el mío.

Aparecieron Luna y Joey, que habían desaparecido hacía un rato. Y Joey se llevó a mi chica a bailar mientras yo hacía lo propio con Luna.

-Harry no deja de mirarla- me dijo Luna con sus expresivos ojos entrecerrados. - Supongo que todavía no se ha dado por vencido.

-¿Potter eh?- Ginny me había contado la conversación que había mantenido con el niñato-que-sobrevivió y no pude evitar sentir desprecio por mi antiguo buscador estrella.

-¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?- me preguntó la chica rubia con interés.

-Se me ocurre...partirle la cara, por ejemplo.

Dije lo que pensaba, Luna me daba esa tranquilidad. Ella sonrió:

-No es mala idea, pero podrías levantar sospechas de su estrenada mujer. ¿Podrías ser más sutil?

-No estoy para sutilezas con ese cerdo. Estaría bien que Cho se diera cuenta de con quién acaba de casarse.

-Claro que si, pero ella no lo pagaría con Harry. Lo pagaría con Gin, diciendo que se sirvió en bandeja de plata o algo por el estilo.

-¿Bebemos algo?- preguntó Joey apareciendo de la nada. Ginny estaba a su lado.

-Claro- dijo Luna agarrando a mi mejor amigo y llevándoselo casi a rastras.

-¿Te he dicho que trajeado estás como un tren?- me susurró Ginny abrazándome por detrás.

Me di la vuelta y la miré con reproche. Agarré uno de los mechones de su pelo rizado y se lo coloqué con cariño detrás de la oreja.

-¿Solo con traje?

Rompió a reír.

-Es una pena no poder decir lo mismo de tí- dije sonriendo- como más me gustas es...completamente desnuda, sin duda.

Su cara y su pelo adquirieron el mismo color. Miraba a un punto por detrás de mí con los ojos abiertos como platos. Me giré lentamente y allí estaban dos de sus hermanos, Ron y George, que nos miraban inquisidoramente.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme esto?- preguntó el mayor.

-Pues...

-Yo creo que está claro- dijo Ron con las orejas coloradas.

De repente nos vimos rodeador por un montón de cabezas pelirrojas. Aparecieron el señor y la señora Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy y una señora mayor a la que no logré identificar.

-¡Ginebra!- dijo la señora Weasley alterada- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Verás mamá- comenzó Ginny un poco cohibida- ocurre que...que...

No me extraña que se quedara sin palabras, por un momento a mí me pareció que de las cabezas de Ron y de Bill salía humo y de los ojos de Percy y George chispas.

La señora Weasley había cruzado los brazos amenazadoramente.

Así que me pareció apropiado echarle una mano, porque pensé que si mi madre estuviera en la boda, probablemente montaría un escándalo semejante.

-Verá señora Weasley- todos los Weasley dejaron de mirar a Ginny y voltearon la cabeza para mirarme a mí- Bueno mejor...veréis familia Weasley...

Ginny se rió por lo bajo. Nunca se me había dado bien hablar. O me iba por las ramas o me quedaba corto así que decidí ser escueto para que los hermanos de Ginny pudieran lanzarme las copas que llevaban en las manos. Bueno...no sería como parar una bladger pero tampoco distaría mucho.

-Somos novios.

Ginny me apretó fuertemente la mano. Pasaríamos la tormenta entre los dos. Esa y otras muchas. Pero eso son otras historias.

**FIN.**

**Bueno...deciros que me ha dado muchísima pena terminar el fic, pero ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE TERMINO Y ESTOY PARTICULARMENTE ORGULLOSA jijijiji**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas/os los que habéis seguido la historia y a los que me habéis animado con vuestros reviews. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como la he disfrutado yo escribiéndola.**

**Gracias Lena**

**Gracias luli_94_ **

**Gracias konsntida**

**Gracias Anilec**

**Gracias Kirara11**

**Gracias RociRadcliffe**

**Gracias James**

**Gracias Rianne Black**

**Gracias Monyk**

**Gracias Floor Grint**

**Gracias Karkinos**

**Gracias Nimue-Tarrazo**

**Un beso a todos, cuidaros. Hasta pronto!**


End file.
